


Best Friends

by Just_Another_Fanaddict



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just Friends, Maybe More Than Friends, Stubborn sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Fanaddict/pseuds/Just_Another_Fanaddict
Summary: This is a non romantic fanfiction. Maggie is gay, Alex is straight. The two women are best friends; they live together but only as roomates because Maggie is gay and Alex is straight.ORWhen you don't realize you have a girlfriend





	1. Routine

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THIS
> 
> English is not my first language (I'm doing my best but still), I'm not an expert at writing far from it, and finally, this is the first fanfic I post so please don't be too harsh ;)
> 
> If you have any advice please feel free to tell me :D

This is a non romantic fanfiction. Maggie is gay, Alex is straight. The two women are best friends; they live together but only as roomates because Maggie is gay and Alex is straight.  
They sleep in the same bed because, what's the point of having a second bed? Waste of money and space. One bed is enough. They'd agreed that if one of them had a hot date which included their bed the other would sleep on the couch. Never happened so far.

During movie nights they're cuddling on the couch but only because it feels comfortable, nothing romantic. Sometimes they would wake up in each other's arms but again it's just all about comfort. Because Maggie is gay and Alex is straight.

When neither of them wanted to wait to take a shower they would manage to take one together. Nothing sexual involved due to their different sexual orientations.

Yes Alex and Maggie were just friends. Best friends. Best friends who hated to spend a day without the other. But just best friends. Best friends who loved making the other happy with small gestures like breakfast in bed, buy flowers from time to time, book a fancy restaurant like that Valentine's day they spent together as two single persons (They'd agreed that it was the best Valentine's Day they've ever had).

Best friends.

________________

"Hey babe," Maggie said as she entered their apartment. She kissed Alex's cheek, joined her on the couch and stretch her legs on her friend's lap. Because that's what friends do. "How was your day?" Her muscles relaxed when Alex, as usual, started to massage her legs. It was routine.

"My day was great. Could have been better if I had the chance to defeat the alien myself."

"That's my girl. Next time is your turn Danvers." She winked at her, knowing exactly what she was feeling.

"Yup. Exactly what I told them." They high fived, both wearing a grin on their faces. Then Alex sighed, indicating something was wrong. Maggie was a hundred percent ready to listen, hoping she could somehow make things better. "It's Kara."

Maggie tried no to laugh. She knew what it was about.

"She's still on your back, isn't she?" The good news was she managed not to laugh, the bad news was she didn't managed to keep a straight face. She'd tried really hard not to, but she smiled anyway, earning a threatening glance from Alex. 

"I have a date tonight." The agent sighed again. "She said he's a nice guy and she showed me a picture of him I must admit he's handsome."

"Then what's the problem silly?" Maggie asked and teasingly slapped her shoulder.

"I don't know. It's not really my thing. You know how hard it is for me to open myself up. And I'll have to lie to him because I can't tell I work for the D.E.O and of course he won't know my sister is supergirl. See? There's no way I can have a relationship."

"Well, when you put it like that." Maggie admitted. "But maybe you'll trust him enough to break the rules and tell him. You told me. No one at the NCPD knows who you guys are but me. They think I sometimes work alongside an official organization. And you told me about Kara. It's not as impossible as you may think. Give him a chance. More importantly, give you a chance."

"Maggie I've never told you I work for the D.E.O, you guessed it. Just like you guessed about Kara. And yes I do trust you, but this is a level of trust hard to reach."

"Hmm, I'm flattered Danvers." She grinned.

"Pfft, as if you didn't know that." Alex rolled her eyes. "I don't want to go. Maggie if you care about me, kidnap me. Please?" She used her famous pout.

"Enough with the puppy eyes babe," But Maggie had to look away because damn those eyes could be convincing. "I don't want to have problems with your sister. Come on, it's just one night. You survived worst than that. Maybe it'll work out. Give it a try." She would have said 'if you don't want to go, don't go, let's have a movie night instead' but this was Kara's idea and she would never EVER interfere in her plans again. Didn't went well last time she did.

"If it doesn't work you cook for the whole week."

"Deal." She knew she was screwed. There was no way the date would be successful. "But if it does you cook."

"Deal."

 

x

 

It was late when Alex finally got back home. Maggie wasn't sleeping, if she had to cook a whole week at least she deserved to know why.

"So?" Maggie crossed her arms, patiently waiting. She hadn't mean to make her jump though.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Don't act like you thought I'd be asleep. How was it?"

"Not as bad as I expected. Kara was right he's a nice guy. Three years ago I would have jumped on the occasion because I think he likes me."

"But not today."

"But not taday." Alex nodded as she repeated her words. "Is it really bad that I don't want to date? I don't feel like I need someone in my life." She made her way to the bathroom, not surprised when Maggie followed her. Actually the opposite would have surprised her. She helped her to undress as she listened to the story. "And then he kissed me. You know, the goodnight kiss."

"The goodnight kiss or the next date will be a lot more fun kiss?" Maggie raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"A goodnight kiss you idiot. I let him kiss me but I wasn't really convincing I guess. You don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to understand there won't be another date. Not that it bothers me. He deserves better than me anyway."

"No, he doesn't deserve 'better' than you, you just can't give him what he wants. So yes maybe he deserves someone else but baby better than you doesn't exists." She kissed her cheek, exited the room for ten seconds before she came back with Alex's pajamas.

"Thanks. Just so you know, you're not so bad yourself Sawyer." The agent grinned.

"Of course." The cop simply said, making her friend laugh at her modesty. "Come on bed time Danvers." She removed Alex's bra and put the t-short herself. Alex smiled at the gesture. She prefered to do things on her own, she always have, but sometimes she like when someone was doing something for her. Someone being Maggie, it didn't apply to the rest of the world. It only applied to Maggie because she was her friend. Her best friend.

"You know," Alex started as she settled under the covers. "Maybe it's because I'm a bad kisser." She didn't sound defeated like a normal person would. She was happy about it. "Maybe it's going to save me from relationships."

"One way to know for sure. I'll be you kiss examiner. Kiss me." Maggie said just like that. No big deal, they're just friends.

"What? No way. I don't need a kiss test because I don't plan to kiss a lot." She'd never liked it much anyway.

"Kiss me." The cop repeated calmly.

"Okay fine." Alex rolled her eyes and gave up. "But you promise you won't make fun of me."

"I won't, I promise." And Alex trusted her. She trusted that smile.

The agent moved her body so that her lips could reach her friend's. Because they're juste friends. The kiss examiner enjoyed it, her soft lips caressing hers, but felt like it wasn't enough when there was no more contact. So maybe she cheated. But as an examiner she had to require the best. So it wasn't cheating.

"Come on Danvers, I said kiss me."

"See? You're making fun of me." Her pride was hurt. She wasn't good at not being good. Not being a good kisser didn't bother her, but this situation was different. This was a challenge. So she took Maggie's face in her hands and united their lips once again, but differently. Her lips moved again and again, sometime to capture Maggie's bottom lip. She was waiting for Maggie to open her mouth fully, which she did. Alex explored Maggie's mouth with her tongue before retreating. She softly licked her bottom lip and it was over, leaving a breathless Maggie Sawyer. "Better?"

"It's a ten. You didn't kiss him like that for sure, otherwise he'd be at your feet right now. Alex Danvers you are officially a hell of a kisser."

"Think so?"

"And here I thought there was no secret between us." Maggie pretended to be offended. "Yet you forgot to mention this ability."

"Pfft."

After that they just fell asleep. Though they've never did it before, kissing was not a big deal because Maggie is gay and Alex is straight.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for still reading this. I honestly didn't think it would lead anywhere because let's face it, the storyline is silly. I really liked reading your comments so don't hesitate ;) and again please tell me if something's wrong. Questions are welcomed too, but no spoiler! 
> 
> So here's the second chapter, I hope you guys will like it. It will probably be my least favorite because I'll have more fun writing the next ones.

"Wake up sleepy head. You're going to be late." Maggie threw a pillow at Alex who'd decided to ignore her alarm. "And don't tell me it's okay I'll skip breakfast because you already have to skip it if you don't want to be late." Alex groaned as she left the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?!"

"Seriously? I've been calling your name for the last twenty minutes. Be nice, woman!" Maggie handed her a plate with pancakes. It was in case the pillow attack wasn't effective. Pancakes were the last resort. "You should have breakfast anyway. They'll survive if you're a little late."

Alex's face lit up instantly when she saw the pancakes. It was not just pancakes, it was Maggie Sawyer's pancakes. Definitely Alex's favorite. Yes she could be a little late today.

"Thank you!" She moaned after the first bite. "Oh god this is the best way to wake up." Maggie watched her friend as she ate. It reminded her of Kara with her potstickers. Alex reminded her of Kara in many ways despite the fact they didn't share blood.

"It's part of the deal. I have to cook for you."

"True. Maybe I should date more often."

"Do what you want but there won't be another deal." The cop shook her head. "Not unless I have a chance to win, which is not the case here."

"There's no point then." Alex shrugged. "Waste of time. I have to talk to Kara and tell her once and for all not to get involved in my love life."

"Good luck with that." Maggie laughed. Was it even possible to convince her to stop? "See you at lunch babe."

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I promised Kara to have lunch with her today. She wants to know what happened yesterday. I guess it's the occasion to have THE talk. I have to have this conversation."

"Okay but you're not going anywhere tonight! First because my company is much better than any guy and second because last night was boring as hell. I watched the Heat, it's not as fun when I don't have my laughing partner. It wasn't even worth it because you wasted your night too." Maggie rolled her eyes. Yes at some point she'd been annoyed by the fact that her roomate wasn't here. 

"Oh come on," Alex teased. "you earned a super kiss." She grinned as she finished her breakfast. Okay she would be late anyway but still she decided not to take her time. "Unless you lied about it of course. But since you kind of suck at lying..."

"I do suck at lying but at least I admit it, which is not your case." The cop pointed out.

"I don't admit it because I am not a bad liar. I am trained to lie. It's part of my job."

And so they started the 'who's the best liar' debate, which meant Maggie would be late too.

"Just because you are trained to do something doesn't mean you can actually do it. I suck at paperwork but it's part of my job too. But it's okay Alex, it's not a bad thing. It just proves we're good people, that's all."

"And what makes you think I'm good?" Alex asked, trying to contain her ego. To her defense, grumpy mood was tolerated in the morning.

"Hmm.. I don't know, maybe because I know you. Protecting people for a living says long enough about you."

"Okay. Yeah, you're right, maybe I'm not as good at it as I thought." The agent sighed deeply. She headed to the bedroom to change.

"Like I said Danvers, I know you. And right now you're lying when you're saying I'm right. Even though I am actually right."

"Maggie I swear if you're still here in two minutes I'm going to kill you. Slowly." Her tone was threatening. Who was she to read her mind? But Maggie just laughed at her death sentence. Yes Alex Danvers could be scary sometimes but she could live with the consequences. 

"Love you too babe." The cop winked at her best friend and blew her a goodbye kiss, which irritated her even more.

x

"Tell me tell me tell me!!"

Alex didn't even have time to apologize for her lateness that her sister was already assaulting her (yes Alex felt like she was assaulted) with questions. The fact that she was late gave her hope about the date. 

"We'll talk about it later Kara. You'll know everything, but not before lunch. Just wait a little bit."

"A little bit? Are you kidding? It's four hours from now!" The little sister complained like a child. No one would believe that Supergirl acts like a child most of the time. Never when she wears her suit though.

"You should be glad because I was supposed to have lunch with Maggie. But since you're my favorite sister I have no choice."

"Hey, you two live together, of course you don't have the choice."

The big sister rolled her eyes. She had four hours to find a way to tell her sister she was a big girl and that she didn't need her help, without disappointing her. Not so easy. But lunch arrived too quickly, she had absolutely no idea how to tell her. She opted for honesty because, what other solution did she have?

"Now you can't run away. Tell me!" Kara exclamed excitedly. "What happened? Have you...?" She didn't need words for her sister to understand.

"Kara, you know what happened." She looked at her food, avoiding her sister's gaze. "You're right he's nice and a girl would be lucky to call him her boyfriend." She meant it, at least he gave him this impression.

"Then why don't you date him?"

"Why don't YOU date him?" Alex defended herself.

"Because I'm an alien. I can't have this. You, you are a hundred percent human." The brunette finally understood why Kara was so stubborn. She couldn't have a love life herself, so she wanted her to have one. "So I repeat my question, what is the problem with him this time?"

Alex stayed silent for a moment.

"I had this conversation with Maggie last night. I don't need anyone in my life. I love my life. I love my job, I love my home... I even love my annoying little sister. I don't want any of this to change." She was pretty proud of herself, it was a good argument. But not good enough for Kara.

"I understand you don't want this to change but whether you like it or not it will. Right now you live with someone and you guys are really close and it's great. But she'll leave eventually because unlike you she's not opposed to finding love. So she'll live with a new girl then you'll be alone. I don't want this for you."

This was a cold shower for Alex. It was the first time she realized it would have to end at some point. Her life with Maggie would have to stop.  
Obviously Kara noticed something was wrong, to be honest she expected her sister to have this reaction. She called her name a few times before Alex finally heard her.

"I'm not saying it's going to happen now, and you can live with her and date someone at the same time. I just want you to anticipate. Just think about it." Kara said softly.

The agent didn't know why she was surprised. People don't live with their best friends forever. Kara was right, they live with their loved ones.  
Alex had never blamed love so much. She'd call it useless and annoying many times but now it was more than that. Worst than that. It sucked. If it was such a good thing then why did it have to separate her from Maggie?

"Okay." Alex surrendered. "I'll try. But this guy must be awesome or he'll be in trouble." She grumbled, making Kara laugh. She finally had what she wanted. Well, not exactly what she wanted but it was a first step. Because Kara wanted her sister to date and she'd do anything to accomplish her plan.

x

"Hey Danvers," Maggie greeted as Alex entered their apartment. No answer. "Come on, you're still mad at me for this morning?"

"What? No, I was just thinking about something."

"Speaking of thinking, I did it all day because an idiot didn't text me about her important lunch. How did it go with Kara?"

"Actually, I think she's right about dating." Alex answered without enthusiasm. "I should find someone."

Maggie looked at her, waiting for the moment when her roomate says it's a joke. That moment never came.

"What did she possibly tell you to make you change your mind?" She sat on the couch and with a glance asked Alex to join her. Once she did, the cop stretched her legs on Alex's laps, as always. She had to admit she was worried. Especially because of the look on her face. Maybe it would have been better if Alex was just mad at her.

"I told her I don't want anything to change in my life because I like to spend time with you, even if you can be an asshole sometimes. Like this morning." Now that was the Alex Danvers she knew. "But then she told me it would have to change eventually since you are willing to find someone. Her exact words were she's not opposed to finding love. And then she said I have to anticipate. I don't want to but I think she's right."

"That's her opinion. Do you want mine?" It wasn't really a question, she didn't give Alex time to answer. "She is right about me. Unlike you I go on dates, real dates. That's precisely because I'm not opposed to finding love that I can tell you it's not about anticipation. If you force yourself to love it can't end well. Neither you nor your partner can be happy."

"Too bad, it's actually my only solution."

"Look, if one day you meet someone who can make you want to leave this home, then he's probably the right one."

"Like I said, I don't want things to change."

"You know what? Let's have this conversation in a few years babe. Until then we'll have to support each other, okay?" She took her in her arms tighly because obviously she needed it. It worked because for the first time since she was here Alex smiled.

And just like that Alex felt better. She definitely needed this woman in her life.

"It won't be easy to find a woman who doesn't mind waking up with your dribble on her shoulder though. Good luck with that." The taller woman teased.

"It happened once Alex!" Maggie never liked to remember this humiliating moment, but Alex always made sure she did. "I hadn't slept for two days, I was exhausted. Anyway," Her grin was back on her face, "as a kiss examiner I have to say this is a waste of ability."

"Shut up." Her roomate rolled her eyes. Yes, much better. But still there was this voice in her head telling her to enjoy every second they have, until someone come into their lives and ruins everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update soon I promise :)
> 
> Next chapter; it's Maggie's turn to have a date


	3. The new girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your reactions, it really means a lot to me :) 
> 
> This chapter was funny to write; a new level of unawareness for the two women and an exasperated Kara

Alex and Maggie agreed that they would just spend the night in bed. Alex had used her puppy eyes to get a massage. Well not just a massage: feet, back, shoulders, neck and her favorite (she didn't know if it officially existed) belly massage. Maggie had pretended she didn't want to, but only to make her friend say she was good with her hands. She loved when Alex said that. It was flattering. And let's be honest she didn't mind touching her body the whole night, far from it. But as best friends.

"Did I tell you about the new girl at the NCPD?"

"No, why?" Even if she did Alex didn't remember. To her surprise Maggie groaned.

"She asked me out. She's sexy and everything I couldn't say no. She must be badass too so she's probably my type. Exept for her hair, brunettes are sexier."

"But? You don't sound really thrilled." The agent found the situation funny, but she didn't know it was nothing compared to what was coming.

"But it would have been easier if I had talked to you about her so you could have reminded me her name."

And here she was, laughing so hard that her belly was hurting.

"Maggie you are the worst girlfriend ever. It's official."

"Hey she's not my girlfriend!" The cop defended herself.

"I guess it's okay, you said she's new at the NCPD. Maybe she won't be too harsh with you."

"Well, maybe she's been new for two months now."

"Two months? That's not the normal definition of new." Alex had decided it would be fun to tease her. It was tempting. But when Maggie's hands stopped moving she immediately changed her mind. "If she's your type why didn't you try to learn much about her?"

"I didn't know she was gay! Do you think I should have flirted with her anyway?" Maggie asked unsure.

"No. You said it yourself last week; you can't force yourself to love. If you didn't flirt with her in the first place it means you didn't feel like you wanted to."

"So you're saying I shouldn't go on that date?"

"I don't know." Alex shrugged as best as she could but it wasn't easy because her muscles were really relaxed. "What I know for sure is that it's not a good start. But you can just say something like huh I don't know what's wrong with me today, what's her name again?"

"Not bad Danvers. You're good at finding excuses. Should I be worried?"

"Who knows?" The agent said simply with a smile. She moaned when Maggie's hands moved from her shoulders to her back. "This is sooo good Maggie."

"I know, you say it everytime." Maggie answered proudly. By now she knew Alex's favorite spots by heart. She also knew in this moments she could ask her anything.

The belly massage was her favorite too. Not because of the view of a topless Alex Danvers, okay it was a nice view but they're just friends, remember? No, she liked to see her face when she was giving her pleasure. Again, not sexual pleasure.  
But still there was a physical effect Alex couldn't control. As a scientist she knew it was just a normal reaction, nothing more.  
There was another reason why Maggie prefered the belly massages; the sounds that escapted her friend's mouth were different.

"I want to stay like this forever." The agent moaned again. Sometimes she wondered how her hands would feel on other places. But in the end she concluded that it would feel the same, except not at the same spots. No need to try.

"We'll have to leave this room at some point."

"No. Screw your date. You're mine anyway." She was joking of course. Maybe half-joking. Or maybe deep down she meant it. "At least your hands are mine. You may wake up with my name on them one day."

"I'm sure it would look good on my wrists. But you have to tatoo mine too then."

"Don't tempt me Sawyer." Because yes it sounded like a good idea. "So, when is your date?"

After a moment of silence Maggie sighed.

"Damn it I don't remember."

"Seriously you're unbelievable. Poor girl."

"Come on Danvers, you're just jealous." Maggie said as she lied next to Alex. "The only reason why you don't want to date is because you want to date me."

They both laughed at this joke. This joke was hilarious, right? They're just friends.

"Yeah sure. I didn't tell you but I have a plan to make you ask me out. After all, who wouldn't want someone who doesn't remember their name? By the way, you said sexy, badass and brunette is your type, does that mean I am?"

"Babe you have the most awesome gun that has ever existed, of course you're my type."

No they don't want to date each other, but they didn't fall asleep until they were both settled in each other's arms.

x

Maggie was ready for the date. It was on friday night and her name was Elsa. She remembered because she had watched Frozen with Alex recently. There was no way she could forget her name this time.  
After fifteen minutes of 'how do I dress' the cop finally left apartment.

They had decided to meet in Elsa's favorite bar. Maggie had to admit it looked good. Just like her date.

"You look really nice tonight Elsa." She started flirting.

"It's Anna." She ccorrected her.

Damn it. Wrong sister.

"Oh sorry." Maggie apologized, hoping she would not have problems with her name forever. "Doesn't change the fact that all eyes are on you. Yet I'm the lucky one." She smirked, trying to make it up to... Anna.

"You're exaggerating." But Anna blushed anyway. Looked like Maggie succeeded.

The date went pretty well, but not an hour had passed when Maggie remembered she had to tell Alex something important. Like really important. She couldn't stay any longer.

"I had a very nice night with you Anna. If you're okay maybe we could do it again."

The other woman was surprised the date was so short but still glad Maggie wanted another one with her. And just like that Maggie was gone. She didn't have time for a kiss because she had to tell Alex something really really really important.

 

"Back so soon?" Alex asked as the cop entered their apartment. Not that she was complaining.

"Babe," She ignored her question, "you will NEVER believe it!"

"What?"

"My boss. I've learnt he had an affair with one of our suspects we've arrested! Can you believe it??!" A second later they were on the couch, ready for this important conversation.

"No way!"

"That's not all. This suspect is a man. My homophobic boss had an affair with a man."

"Are you fucking kidding me? No you're kidding!"

"He was probably in denial." Maggie concluded. "He didn't accept the fact that he is gay." It was the only explanation she had.

"Sawyer don't blame me but I'll need a moment to procceed. By moment I mean a week."

"I know right!"

"So, what about your date?" Alex changed the subject. Not that she needed to know why it had been so short. It's not like she cared nor hoped it didn't go well.

"Good. I think it can work out between us." She was about to say something else but she needed to tell Alex her day had been boring as hell, except for the news. Maggie always tells everything to Alex, even when it's absolutely not necessary like what shoes she decides to wear (and why) or the bets she makes with her colleagues about how long a case would last. But seriously what was the point in talking about her date? Nope. "I was late this morning. Too much traffic."

"Really? I left early I didn't have problems."

x

It was sister night tonight. The sisters were happy to have finally some time together, they'd been pretty busy lately. And since sister night meant pizza, potstickers, pop-corn and ice cream it was going to be a good night.

"Have you tried vegan ice cream?" Alex asked her sister when Kara put the DvD. "Maggie forced me to try. It's better than I'd thought."

"I did try and it's more like ice crime rather than ice cream. You will never eat vegan ice cream here Alex."

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"You only say that because Maggie said that." Kara rolled her eyes. And she was right, but Alex denied it. "Now, I know you don't want to talk about this but..." The blonde grinned like a fool, making Alex sigh. "Any man in your life?"

"No Kara, no man in my life."

"But you said you'll try!" Supergirl whined.

"I did say that, but that was until Maggie said we have a few years before us. So no hurry, which is fine by me." It was her turn to grin and her sister glanced at her.

"Why did she have to tell you that??"

"I don't know, maybe because it's true." Because she was a totally grown woman Alex stuck out her tongue at Kara.

"She's saying that now, but maybe she'll change her mind. Wait until she has a girlfriend and you'll see who's right."

"Well she has a girlfriend now and she hadn't change her mind so far."

"Maggie has a girlfriend??" Kara choked on her food. Supergirl killed by a bite, that would be pretty ironical.

"Yeah, since a few days. I think her name is Elsa. We don't talk much about her."

"Doesn't it bother you to have to share your friend?" The little sister teased but despite what she'd thought Alex just shrugged.

"I don't see any difference. She only spends time with her when she can't spend time with me. Hey, do you know what Maggie told me the other night? I'm more her type than Elsa. Because of my gun. Oh and my hair color." The agent laughed to herself, not noticing Kara was rolling her eyes.

"Wait a minute, I need to go to the bathroom." Supergirl excused herself. Once she was alone she groaned as silently as she could.  
"What is their problem seriously they're going to kill me! So Maggie doesn't consider necessary to spend a lot of time with her girlfriend because you come first and you're inseparable, you are her type (how surprising!) well guess what idiot Maggie's your type too!" Kara needed to say it out loud. She felt a little better. Just a little. Maggie having a girlfriend was not part of her plan. 

No, Alex was supposed to realize she can't live without Maggie. She thought it had worked the other day, but then Maggie had to say they have a few year to think about it. Damn it.

She left the bathroom and as she walked next to Alex she slapped her head softly. 

"Idiot." She grumbled, not loud enough for her sister to hear. She would have to find a way to get rid of this Erica. Or whatever her name is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those who wanted Alex to be jealous but as long as she spend as much time with Maggie she doesn't see where the problem is (she would tell you it's because they're just friends) I won't blame you if you express your disappointment in a comment. Kara is definitely not okay with it and she doesn't care if it's none of her business :p


	4. I didn't mean to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here she is, jealous Alex Danvers :) 
> 
> I will never be tired of your comments and reactions :D

A party. It was how Kara would get rid of Maggie's girlfriend (what was her name again?). She would have to be thorough. Every details mattered. She would choose Alex and Maggie's favorite beer.   
She had first thought about favorite food but it didn't include potstickers so...  
The two women had a lot in commun and Kara would use that. Her mother will be here too, to show that girl Maggie was part of their family.

She didn't mean to be mean, but it was the price to pay when you try to interfere in Supergirl's plans. It was hard enough because these idiots were blind as hell. Okay if they were so stubborn they might still spend their lives together but not as a couple.

Deep down Kara knew. She knew it was her biggest mission ever. Okay maybe not the biggest but it meant a lot to Kara to accomplish this one. Why was it so hard? She was so close and yet so far.

x

Today was the big day; her sister's future depended on her. She hadn't slept the previous night, she couldn't screw this. She was Supergirl and the best little sister ever so no she couldn't screw this.

She had asked her mother, Alex and Maggie to come before the others to finish the preparations. When Maggie had suggested that maybe she should come with Anna the blonde just answered that it was not necessary since she had gave her her adress. And Maggie had nodded because if she had Kara's adress it wasn't so important to come with Anna. Of course she came with her best friend instead.

Kara had to admit she was a little nervous. She managed to hide it though, which was a good thing.

"Did I hear right when Maggie said her girlfriend would come tonight?" Eliza asked her adoptive daughter, clearly surprised.

"Yup." Kara nodded. "And no mom Alex and Maggie are not together. They never have." To the scientist's defense she didn't live in National City and everytime she came here it was never Alex without Maggie. "Trust me it's even more unbelievable when you see them everyday. But Alex is not gay so something tells me it will never happen." Of course she didn't mean these words.

"Couple or not what they have is beautiful. Let's hope it will never change." Her mom smiled sincerely and Kara thought she should think the same thing; let them live their lives. But she couldn't. Hell they were meant to be! "So what about Maggie's girlfriend? What is she like?"

"Don't know. I've never met her. Alex told me she doesn't know much about her either."

"Really? So there are things that they don't tell each other?" The mother asked amused. "I'm seriously surprise they are not together. I mean look at them."

They both turned their faces to look at the 'we're not girlfriends' women. Maggie was on Alex's back, trying to strangle her from behind.

"Take it back Danvers, I'm not a minimoy."

"You definitely are." Alex retorted, almost giggling. "But hey, minimoys are cute."

"They're tiny and hairy!"

"Exactly why you're one."

"You may want to take a moment to say goodbye to your family." The cop shot daggers to Alex, whom she was already trying to 'kill'.

"Funny," Eliza said as her attention got back to the food. "Alex had always been serious during her childhood. Now she's working at the D.E.O so we could think she would be even more serious, fighting aliens, saving the world and everything. Yet I've never seen her so childish before."

"I like seeing her like that." Supergirl approved. The next thing they knew Alex and Maggie fell on the ground, Alex still teasing Maggie about being a minimoy.

"Girls can you please behave?" Eliza rolled her eyes even though her smile was still here.

"Sorry." They both said in unison. They would finish this 'conversation' later.

And so they did behave, as much as they could, until there was a knock on the door. The super friends, of course they would be here firsts. But Kara was impatient to meet the girlfriend. Finally she arrived. Maggie greeted her with a kiss of course and the little sister observed Alex, searching for any sign of jealousy. There was none.

"Anna, these are my friends: this is Kara, Eliza, Winn, James and this one here is probably the biggest mistake in the world."

"Fuck you Sawyer."

"Language Alex." Her mother scolded her.

"Come on mom she started it."

"No you started it with the minimoy thing."

 _'Yes girls keep doing that'_  Kara thought to herself.

"You know Maggie, if I were you I would force her to sleep on the couch." It was her way to tell Anna they shared the same bed. No effect. Kara didn't need another blind person.

As the party went on Supergirl kept her eyes on the three of them, trying to find more tricks. When Maggie left to the bathroom Kara convinced Winn to keep Anna busy for a while. She might have stolen something from her sister but it was for her own good. But now it was time to give Alex her gun back.  
So she asked her to join her on the couch.

"Sis, have you noticed something's missing?" Supergirl smiled smugly.

"Kara what it is?" Alex was not really in the mood for this kind of games. Her sister could be so sneaky sometimes. "Tell me or you'll be in trouble for the rest of your life."

"Fine fine," Kara sighed but was happy the agent had the reaction she expected. Maggie was back so she could give the gun back now. She took it from under the couch. "I thought you would have found it sooner. At least on your own."

As planned Maggie witnessed the conversation and went straight to them. No spot available on the couch? No problem, Alex's lap would do just fine.

"Oh my god Kara this is crime against humanity!" The cop stated loudly. Without noticing she wrapped an arm around her roomate's neck (for more balance only). Alex on the other hand wrapped an arm around Maggie's waist (but just because... because.) .

"Should I be sorry?" Double meaning question. Sorry for stealing the gun or sorry for trying to ruin Maggie and Anna's relationship?

"Yes you should! I would have been the number one suspect. Plus Alex promised me she'll give it to me after her death. So don't do that again okay?"

Maggie's indignation caught everyone's eye. Exactly what Supergirl wanted, because how could it be more clearer? Now how is she going to react? Pretend it doesn't bother her? Act like a jealous girlfriend? Or just leave?  
Clearly she was jealous, but didn't say anything about it. Time to make the next move.

"Hey, I was thinking we could play a game. What about Taboo?"

"No," Winn complained. "Alex and Maggie always win."

The women were grinning. They were undefeatable. It was all about complicity and knowing your partner.

"But Maggie is going to team up with Anna, right?" Kara turned to Maggie, whose smile dropped instantly. She couldn't say no, but it meant she couldn't win. She hated to lose.

"Yeah sure. But you two don't team up." She said to the second best team; the Danvers sisters.

"What? Why not?" Alex objected. She could still win with her sister.

"It's cheating."

"See Maggie this is exactly what we feel when we play against you."

"It's okay I'll go with James." Supergirl shrugged. It really didn't matter to her.

Winn blamed his karma for ending up with the scary Alex Danvers. In the end Kara and James won and for the first time since forever Alex and Maggie lost.

"Who's up for another one?" Kara asked, waiting for two sore losers to take their revange.

"Okay but I'm with Alex this time." It was not negociable, the cop was not here to lose.

"Yup." Alex agreed.

Winn and Anna decided they were done with this game so they just watched them play.   
It was Maggie's turn to make Alex guess a word;

"Okay this one is easy: massage." She looked at her partner with hope.

"Huuuuh, belly." Alex moaned at the thought of it. "Can I have one tonight?" She pouted.

 _'Alex you're making this so easy.'_  
  
"No way. You'll think twice before saying I'm a minimoy next time."

"Come oooon."

"Nope. Not gonna happen. You hurt my feelings Danvers. Unless-"

"No I won't borrow you my gun."

"Just for a day." It was Maggie's turn to pout. You said I know how to use my hands. I want to show you you're right."

There was only two people in this room who didn't realize it could be interpreted differently. No need to tell who.

"Okay just for a day." The agent surrendered. "But it won't happen again."

Anna cleared her throat and said;

"I didn't know about your skills Mags." Then she whispered in her ear. "Care to show me tonight?" It is no coincidence if Alex had heard her. Anna had wanted her to. She was her girlfriend and she intended to show it. Especially to Alex.

Finally. FINALLY! Kara almost wanted to jump for joy, because there was this growing sparkle of jealousy in her sister's eyes.

"Obviously she can't tonight." Alex forced a smile as tension filled the room.

"I'm sure she can." Anna took Maggie's hand and intertwined their fingers, causing Alex to clench her jaw.

It was the first time Alex understood she would have to share her friend. So far she hadn't even met her and she had barely thought about her so it hadn't bothered her. It was almost as if it wasn't real. But now here she was, holding Maggie's hand (not as good as she did by the way) and asking her to spend the night with her (especially after she had negociated a massage with her friend). Alex came to the conclusion that she didn't like her. They both looked at Maggie, waiting for an answer.

"Danvers if you borrow me your gun a whole week I'm all yours."

Is it even possible to tell a girl she is all hers in front of her girlfriend and not seeing where the problem is?

 _'It's a matter of time'_  Kara was getting closer.

"I'll take care of you tomorrow." Maggie said to her girlfriend before she kissed her.

No Alex definitely didn't like her. She wanted all of her best friend's attention. Who was this girl anyway? Why did Maggie like her? She had nothing special.

"Ice cream everyone?" It was Kara's next plan. "I even bought vegan ice cream. But just because I love you Alex. Maggie I don't know what you did to my sister to make her ingest this in the first place. This is gross."

"Exactly what she said, but now she sees clearly."

"Don't act like you opened her eyes about ice cream. Or anything else for that matter."

"I did open her eyes. What about you Anna? Have you ever tried?"

"No, but I'm sure you can find a way to convince me." She winked, making Alex burning inside. She was trying to steal her friend. Right in front of her.

Kara feared she'd gone to far when Alex stood up. The blonde knew her enough to know that she was mad. But she just headed to the fridge and Kara followed her.

"Have you seen her??!" Alex asked her sister outraged. "Have you seen how she makes sure everyone know she's her girlfriend?! Who does she think she is? She asked Maggie to come tonight after I asked her a massage. She wants one too but this is something between us you know. Is it to much for her to let me spend a little time with my best friend?"

The little sister didn't point out that she and Maggie never left each other since the party started.

"Maybe she is just eager to know her better. You have to admit that when you hear your girlfriend 'knows how to use her hands' you want to see by yourself."

"Are you defending her?!"

"There's nothing to defend. You would do the same if it were you. It's what lovers do."

"I'm not sure she is the one for Maggie."

_'Thank god.'_

"What makes you think that? She seems happy with her."

Alex had no answer to this question.

"It's just... I don't like her Kara. She's so... possesive. She wants Maggie for herself."

_'Oh because you don't?'_

"If she is, there is no way it's going to work. Don't you think Danvers?" Kara grinned.

"I'm not saying I don't want her to have a girlfriend."

_'No, you're absolutely not telling me this'_

"But this girl will have to accept my friendship with Maggie. She said she won't leave our apartment soon. She meant it, right?" She looked at the two girlfriends and didn't really appreciate the way Anna was flirting with Maggie. Her Maggie. And when her eyes met Anna's defiant ones she was ready to fight.

"Okay ice cream is ready." Supergirl had to say something before anything happens. "So we have vegan ice cream here." She indicated and before she had time to say anything else Anna took a spoon, asking Maggie to 'help her eat'.

"Glad to see some people are cooperative, don't you think Danvers? You should follow her example." It was just teasing, but Alex couldn't take it anymore. She left without a word.

"Babe wait! What's wrong?" Maggie ran after her.

"Nothing." The agent didn't turn back. "Just remembered I have something to do."

"Did I upset you or something? If I did just tell me. I was kidding when I said you should follow her example." Alex couldn't really tell her she hated her girlfriend and could think of many unflattering words to call her. "You don't like her do you?" Maggie sighed and Alex froze. "You can tell me you know." Her voice was so soft and genuine that this time Alex turned to face her. "Actually you can't not tell me. No secrets remember?"

"You're right. I don't like her. She looks like she wants you for herself. She wants to take you away from me."

"Come on babe, even if she tries, you know she can't." She grabbed her hand and smiled, waiting for Alex to do the same. But the taller woman didn't, she blushed instead. "What is it now?"

"Remember that time you said your massages were only for your favorite girl? Are you going to keep your promise now that she's here?" Alex asked shyly, hating that she was acting like a spoiled child.

"Still want me to have your name tatooed on my wrist? A promise is a promise Danvers. My hands are yours."

"I'm not being selfish right?" Because Alex really didn't want to be.

"No, you're being my friend babe. We have this thing between us, it's not selfish to ask me to keep it for ourselves."

"Okay. Sorry for overreacting."

"Don't worry, I needed to know anyway. Better sooner than later. Let's go back inside?"

This time the agent smiled. Maggie was right, Anna would not take her away from her cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I may have spam a comment unintentionally and I don't know how to unspam or if it's even possible so I apologize for this


	5. Dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long for me to post this chapter, especially since it had been finished a while ago. I just needed my computer back to post it :/ I won't have access to my computer in the next few days either but it won't prevent me from using a pen :p

"Today was fun."Maggie said to Anna. They had a date tonight. "You were soooo impressive seriously!" She continued excitedly. "I mean, I am pretty good at interrogations but you! Oh my god."

"It wasn't that impressive." But Anna blushed anyway.

"Are you kidding me?! They've been trying to make him talk for almost a week now."

"Well it's my job after all." She simply shrugged though she loved it when Maggie complimented her.

"What about you interogate me tonight? I may have a lot of confidential informations"

"Do you? I've always known you were hiding something from me. Now talk."

"Or what?" The brunette asked cheerfully.

Maggie's enthusiasm was what Anna loved most about her. A more than complicated past and yet she always had a smile on her face. Of course she knew there was something lying under the surface that Maggie was not ready to talk about but still, she loved that smile. Who wouldn't?  
There was something she didn't like about Maggie however.

"Or I'll keep you captive in my apartment."

"We both know I can't do that." Yes Anna knew but Maggie didn't seem to notice what she felt about this.

"Of course I know." Anna rolled her eyes. "You can't stay away too long from her. But at some point you'll have to."  
This was what she didn't like about Maggie.

"What?" Maggie's happy mood left her. They were having a great moment so far. "I can totally stay away from her for a little while." Like two days. "I can prove it if you want." Again Anna rolled her eyes. She didn't want Maggie to spend less time with Alex only to prove her she could. She was supposed to want it.

"So I have the chance to spend the whole night with you?" She didn't mean it but her tone was sarcastic.

"What's wrong with you tonight?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

"No."Maggie grabbed her hand and kept her cool because all she wanted was to spend a good night with her girlfriend.

"What? You really don't know what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't have asked." So much for the romantic date.

"What's wrong is I am number two." Anna finally said. She had kept it inside for so long that for some reasons she felt much better.

"Number two? Last time I checked I had only one girlfriend."

"I'm talking about your 'babe'. You've never called me that once."

"It's her nickname. It would be as weird as calling you Danvers." The brunette argued.

"You don't call your friends babe. And like you said she has another nickname."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop calling her babe." Maggie's smile was back, she thought the problem was solved and they could go back to their night. "So... what do you want me to call you?" She winked. "Do you want a 'bedtime' nickname too?" Anna couldn't believe her girlfriend was so oblivious.

"It's not about the nickname. A couple is composed of two people. We are three in this relationship."

"What? No we're not."

"That's how it feels Maggie, I'm number two."

"Okay." This time it was much harder to keep her cool. Anna was not number two, she was her girlfriend. The unnecessary jealousy was annoying her. "You know, she didn't like that I spend some time with you but we've talked about this and now she's making efforts."

"She's making efforts?! And why would she need to make efforts in the first place?! You said it yourself you two are friends. As a friend she should understand and give us some time and privacy."

"It's because we're really close. We're like sisters."

"A sister? Yeah sure. I think you should ask yourself what is the difference between a friend and a girlfriend."

"You're not saying...?"

"I'm saying your friend doesn't like when I'm around. She is excessively possesive for a friend."

Maggie laughed.

"You are not seriously jealous of my heterosexual friend, are you?" But Anna didn't find it funny. "First she is not gay, and second she said she is done with relationships. You don't have to worry about her."

"Okay, let's say she doesn't want to be with you, she's still too much present in your life to leave room for anyone else."

"Wait, are you breaking up with me Anna?" Maggie couldn't believe the evening went from good to awful just like that. What was her problem tonight?

"I told you Maggie, I don't want to be number two." Anna sighed. "I can't keep doing this. It's better if we stop now before it hurts like hell. It's not fair from you to be with someone and still be impossibly close to her. She'll always be number one."

Maggie didn't move, she didn't understand fully what was happening. Anna kissed her cheek one last time and left her here with her thoughts.

x

Alex hadn't expected Maggie to be in their apartment when she came back from sister night. Especially not sitting on the couch in the dark. She didn't look sad. She didn't look happy. There was no emotion on her face.

"Maggie?" Alex asked but Maggie stayed silent. "What's wrong? I thought you had a date with Anna." Not that the agent minded her best friend was already back.

"She broke up with me." The cop finally said.

"She did what??!" Though not having Anna around didn't sound bad to Alex, she felt bad for her. "Who would do that? Well obviously her, but why?"

"Because of you Danvers."

"Me? What do I even have to do with this?" Just like Maggie she didn't understand. Why would she be a problem? Obviously her and Anna were not fond of each other but Maggie had nothing to do with that. She didn't have to pay for this.

"Yup. Because you're number one and she's number two. That's what she told me. But there's no competition you and me are just friends. Oh and she also said I should take some distance from you if I want a real relationship with a girl."

"Screw her." Alex grumbled. "Don't listen to her, just because it bothers her doesn't mean it bothers everyone. If this is what she thinks then she's not the right one for you, because I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what? You were right about dating, it's not worth it. After all, I have my number one." Her smile was back.

"Are you sure you're okay? I didn't like her but I know you did. If you're sad or whatever, don't keep it to yourself. No secrets." The agent caressed her hair softly.

"That's the point; I'm not as sad as I should be. Maybe she was right after all."

"Her loss. Want something to drink?" Alex didn't wait for the answer, she already knew it. They were always up for a drink.

And so they celebrated Maggie's decision to stop dating. If Alex was too present in her life to be with anyone else, then she won't be with anyone else, it was as simple as that. She doubted she would definitely stop dating but tonight it seemed like a good idea. No woman. Except Alex of course, because she's her best friend.

x

She didn't think about it too much in the following days, however her resolution was put to test soon enough. It was put to the test when Emily - five years relationship and they had broke up only less than a year ago, no big deal - came to see her. How did she even know where to find her?

It was on a Sunday morning and Maggie and Alex agreed they'd be lazy all day, just enjoying the day off.  
Emily was certainly not someone Maggie expected to see at her front door.

"Hey..." Emily said after she took a deep breath. She didn't really looked comfortable standing here at the front door.

"Hey?" After an awkward silence Maggie continued, "Come in." She invited her even though she wasn't sure it was a good idea. "So... how are you?"

"It wasn't my attention to come back here in National City. Work decided for me, so here I am."

"Here you are," Maggie nodded, failing to hide her surprise. Neither of them were comfortable. Until Emily finally talked.

"Look, I've been thinking and... I don't like how it ended between us. It was stupid."

When Maggie had seen her at her door she'd prayed she wasn't here for this. It had been her most serious relationship and when they agreed (or yelled at each other) it was over Maggie had been heartbroken. But after a few months she realized it was for the best. She had loved her for sure but she didn't want this kind of relationship; one day they're fine, the other they wouldn't talk to each other. It had been exhausting, holding on days after days to their relationship. That's why she decided she would never do love you / hate you again.

"Yeah it was stupid. Just like every other fight." The cop agreed with a small smile.

"Yes. So I was wondering, maybe we could catch up sometimes. I suppose we have a lot of things to say after all this time."

"We probably do." But she didn't want to do it again. She was still thinking about what she should say when Alex exited the bathroom, only wearing a towel.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interupt." Alex said as she made sure her towel was not going to fall. She wasn't really fond of being naked in front of people she didn't know.

Emily was surprised, she didn't expect anyone else to live with Maggie. Not so soon after their break up.

"Hmm Emily this is Alex, Alex this is Emily."

"Nice to meet you Alex." She forced a smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." The agent replied. She already knew this girl was trouble. The way she looked at her Maggie said a lot. And since Maggie had said she wanted to stop dating Alex decided to play. "I'm Maggie's girlfriend." She kissed Maggie to prove it. The cop was surprised at first but understood it was a good way to make Emily step back.

Maggie almost believed her roomate had superpowers or something like that to sense she needed an excuse. She liked the excuse by the way.

"So you said you want to catch up, maybe we could go out for a drink someday."

"Yeah sure. I hmm ... Oh, I just realized I forgot to do something." Emily was already heading to the door and now Maggie had no doubt anymore about what her ex girlfriend wanted. She was grateful for the helping hand (or the helping kiss). "See you. It was nice to meet you Alex." She repeated.

x

Kara wanted to spend the day with her sister today. She had some things to tell her, like this man at CatCo who is particularly handsome. She needed her sister to tell her that despite the fact that she was an alien she could still have a boyfriend. She didn't believe it when she was telling herself that, but when it was her big sister it was okay because if Alex said she could do something then she could do it. That's why Supergirl would always need her.  
She had brought her breakfast, food is important when you talk about a man (isn't it?).

She had tried to. Really she had tried to. But she when she heard an unknown voice in her sister's apartment she just couldn't help it.  
So she listened to the conversation. Apparently it was Maggie's ex girlfriend. Alex had told her about Maggie's new resolution. She had been surprised at first but it was for the best. She hoped she wouldn't change her mind anytime soon because she was still trying to make them date.

But then she heard something she was absolutely not expecting.

"I'm Maggie's girlfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post the next one before next week ;) I already started writing it but I really REALLY can't mess this one so I will take my time to write and rewrite it. Won't tell you why :p


	6. Deception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again. Took me a long time for two reasons; work and the fact that I rewrote it three times because I was never satisfied.  
> I hope you'll find it worth the wait ;)

Kara's brain stopped working for a second. Okay more like a minute. The mission was finally complete. She didn't know how or when it had happened but for now it didn't matter. Just for now because she still wanted to know.

_'Maybe they just realized how much they mean to each other. Or at least what kind of relationship they have.'_

Not long after she saw the ex girlfriend leave their apartment. Looked like she was as unhappy as Kara was happy.  
Supergirl didn't even bother knocking, she walked straight to the two girls and hugged them tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!!" She squealed with joy.

Alex and Maggie had absolutely no idea about what was happening. Was it some sort of weird kryptonite which makes her super happy? When Kara released them to let them breath they looked at each other hoping to find an answer somehow.

"Kara what -"

"It was about damn time stupid girls." And she hugged them again. "So, how long have you kept this for me?"

"Kept what?"

"That you are finally together. It took you so long I can't believe it. Even mom was surprised when I told her you were not dating."

"What??! She thought we were...?"

"Well it's pretty obvious you two have feelings for each other."

"What are you talking about little Danvers?"

"You two are so meant to be." Kara grinned.

"Oh," Alex finally understood the situation. Superhearing. Super misunderstanding. "Kara, Maggie and I are NOT together. I just said we were to make her leave Maggie alone."

"Wh..." She didn't even bother to finish her word. Deception. Deception was the only word she could think of.

"You really thought Alex and I were meant to be?" Maggie started to laugh. "Your sister is heterosexual Kara."

"She's more like nothingsexual" The little sister mumbled.

"Nothingsexual is fine by me."

"Danvers I love your sister. So that would make me Alexsexual?"

"It's not funny."

Alex and Maggie looked at each other before they answered in unison;

"It is." They nodded with a smirk.

"Come on why don't you give it a try? See if it works?" What else could she do now? She couldn't believe she'd blown her cover for some stupid misunderstanding. She must be cursed. Or her determination was put to the test. Didn't matter. It was her last chance.

"Try what? Dating?" There was no way Alex would do such thing with her best friend. "Kara, it's Maggie. I can't date her. Didn't you want me to date men by the way?"

"Well first of all I wanted you to realize guys are not your cup of tea. You were always so disappointed so -" Kara was interrupted in her explanation.

"What do you mean by I can't date her it's Maggie? I'm a perfectly datable woman." Maggie argued and the two sisters didn't understand why the cop was making a fuss about it.

"You know what I meant dumbass, and the datable woman in front of me doesn't date." Alex pointed out.

"Because I don't want to. But I'm still datable." Maggie insisted.

"This isn't even a word." Alex rolled her eyes.

Kara watched them having their little fight. How did this even happen? It was like she wasn't here anymore. She found it funny though.

"Okay okay," The agent pretended to concede. She would try another way to explain to Maggie. "So would you go on a date with me?"

"This is the worst way to ask a girl Danvers but okay."

"What? No I wasn't -"

"Kara didn't she just ask me out?"

"No I didn't!"

"It's two against one Sis." Kara grinned. She couldn't believe how things turned out. First they're making fun of her because they think she's wrong about them being meant to be, then they're fighting and against all odds Kara got what she wanted; a date between the two of them.

"Okay fine." Alex surrendered. "But just so you know, it will be your worst date Maggie."

"Worst date it is then." The cop winked.

"And Kara, you are probably the worst person who can give me a lesson about this. You think you can't have love because you're an alien but your cousin is an alien too and guess what? He's pretty happy with Louise."

"Lois."

"Yeah Lois, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Let's make a deal then; You two have an experimental date and I ask this amazing handsome smart guy out."

"Wait, who is this guy?" Alex was torn between the protective sister and gossip sister. "Do I know him?"

"Seal the deal and I'll tell you everything I know about him."

"This is blackmail Kara."

"Don't worry little Danvers, no blackmail needed. I'll make her like this 'worst date ever'. I may even earn her famous kiss. So who is this guy?" Because yes Maggie wanted to know too.

  
It's not like Maggie wanted a real date with Alex, of course not. They didn't romantically matched, but it could be really fun. A funny game.

x

It was a boring day at the DEO and all Alex could think of was the coming night. The date with Maggie. It sounded so stupid to Alex. They would be together for a long time now if they were meant to be. It was weird and she hoped it wouldn't last long. But she knew the chances were small because unlike her the cop was taking it very seriously. That's why her mind was away the whole day and she was glad there wasn't any emergency.

She hated her sister right now. Shooting her crossed her mind but she would not be allowed to use weapons for personal use. It wouldn't do anything anyway. She would find another way to make her pay.

When she finally came home she was ready to ask Maggie to just stop this masquerade. She wanted a normal night. Alex knew Maggie wouldn't agree and it was even more obvious when she entered their apartment. It was different. It was colored in red mostly, tidier than it has ever been, she had already set the table with flowers and candles. A bottle of wine was waiting for them too.

"Oh, here you are. Just in time." The cop said with a bright smile on her face.

That was the cherry on the cake. Maggie's dress. It was beautiful and it made it impossible for Alex to look away.

"You look gorgeous." The agent said breathless. "When did you buy this dress? I don't remember seeing it."

"That's because I bought it for you. Special date special dress. I don't plan to be boring or annoying like your previous dates."

"I've never said they were annoying, it simply didn't work out." Alex was confused, it almost looked like a real date. Almost, because she was her best friend. Who has a date with their best friend? Ridiculous. It was a joke and they would laugh about it later.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm better than them."

"The end will be the same though. Sorry to break it to you."

"Nope." Maggie shook her head with a devilish smile. "You're wrong. The end won't be the same because we are going to 'sleep together' tonight. They usually don't reach this point, do they?"

Alex laughed at Maggie's choice of words. And that's when she realized she needed to stop thinking too much about it. All she had to do was enjoy the moment, like she always did with her roomate. Maggie would still have to seduce her though.

"Can't wait to see how you're going to accomplish that."

"Well I have two options; the first one is I win your heart and your body wants to give it a try. The second one is we simply go to bed and sleep, like we do every night. Either way I win."

"My body wants to give it a try? Well you'll have to do really really good for that. I'm nothingsexual remember?"

"I won't do good, I'll do great for you babe. First I ordered your favorite food."

"Let me guess; pepperoni pizza." Alex smirked. It wasn't her favorite food, it was Maggie's. But knowing her roomate she had ordered her own favorite food.

"Yup. Then I'll take you for a ride in town."

"A ride in town?" The agent raised an eyebrow? "I thought it would be a simple indoor date."

"A simple indoor date? What you thought we would watch a movie during the date? Like I told you, I'll do great. So great you may want another date with me after that." Maggie chuckled at the idea. She didn't mean it of course. Even if it was just a game she would play it fully.

"I don't know what I expected but I certainly didn't think you would act like it was real."

"Oh my god stop talking you'll break my fragile heart." Maggie replied as she took off Alex's leather jacket. Then she took her hand and led her to the chair.

"Come on you don't have to do this." Alex rolled her eyes, but she liked the attention.

"I do. A beautiful woman like you deserves the best."

"You won't stop, will you?" She shook her head and sighed.

"Stop what?" Maggie answered innocently. "I just want to have a good time. I want you to have a good time. Are you having a good time?" She asked as she poured wine in Alex's glass.

Yes the agent was having a good time, but she won't admit it to Maggie. She'd learnt long ago not to feed Maggie's ego. So she just shrugged. Obviously her reaction didn't surprise Maggie.

"So how was your day babe? How many asses have you kicked?"

"Not even one. It was boring. But I guess it's good from time to time to have a calm day."

"Yeah," The cop nodded, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Oh come on, NCPD is like preschool compared to the DEO." Alex teased her to see if she would keep her cool. She definitely wouldn't if she was her.

"I have to disagree with that." She answered calmly and Alex was disappointed of this lack of reaction. "You guys take care of aliens, we take care of bad guys. Of course alien sounds more dangerous than bad guy, but I sometimes work on cases that give me nightmares for days."

"Wait what? You never told me that!" Alex exclamed worried.

"Come on Danvers don't ruin the mood. And I do work on alien cases sometimes. You need us just like we need you."

Alex hadn't expect such a good answer. Again, she won't show it. But they would have to talk about the nightmares.

"Yeah, okay I was just kidding." The agent mumbled.

"Babe, stop being cute. The pizza will be ready in few minutes." Alex barely recognized her best friend and her polite tone. She had never seen her being so careful, except in difficult moments.  
During the whole dinner Maggie shown another side of her to impress her date. Her false date. "There's a funfair I want to take you to. It's a little far from here but I'm sure you'll love it. Then we'll go to other few places."

"So much efforts. You're not fooling anyone Maggie, you want a second date."

"God is it so obvious?"

"Totally."

"Give me a minute to change. I can't really use my bike if I wear this dress."

"You know what? I'm surprised you don't ask me to take it off for you." Alex joked.

"No, too soon for that babe." The cop answered seriously.

x

"Okay you were right; this is worth the wait." Alex was amazed by all the colorful lights. The scene was beautiful and she took a second to look at it closely. This place was full of people laughing.

"Does that mean you like it?" Maggie slipped her hand in Alex's.

"I have to admit it's awesome. Thanks."

"No it will be awesome when I'll buy you an ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Now the agent's eyes were almost as bright as the lights.

"What? You love me already?" Maggie teased her and kissed her cheek. "It's just the beginning you know?"

"Oh, does that mean you will buy me churro too?"

"Anything for my girl. You're just like your sister that's cute."

"My sister is annoyingly cute." Alex conceded. She hated it sometimes, it got her out of trouble most of the time.

"So, guess where we're heading first." The cop said excitedly. Alex knew. She knew Maggie and she knew herself.

"Shooting range!"

"Yup. Best draw ever. I'm so sorry babe, I know I have to be good and everything so I should let you win, but I can't do that. Not even for you."

"It's okay, whatever you choose I will still win. I'm better than you."

"You think so? Well, let's see who's the best."

"Competitive huh? Now that's the Maggie I know. Don't be mad but I started to like the other. She's kind and sweet."

"Oh, she forgot to tell you she needed to go to the bathroom. You'll have to do with your annoying friend."

  
When Alex won the game, Maggie declared she had changed her mind and decided to let her win. Of course Alex didn't believe her, and of course Maggie ended up frustrated.

"You did a great job Maggie. Hey, I don't like this pouting face. Give me a smile. Why don't we go eat that ice cream? Kara will want to date you when I tell her about the ice cream and churro and whatever we will find on our way."

"Hmmm," Maggie's smile was back. "I don't know... We are meant to be remember? She said it herself."

"She didn't say meant to be what. We are meant to be friends for sure."

"Please give me a chance. For the first time I have the opportunity to have a date with you. Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting this?"

"What?" Alex was taken off guard for a second. Just a second because Maggie's sneaky smile told her it wasn't true.

"Come on who wouldn't?" Maggie continued. "You're gorgeous, you have a really good taste in bikes and damn you're the badassest badass of all times. You have an awesome job too. Perfect girl."

"Well, Maggie Sawyer, it's up to you to show me we are meant to be." Alex winked.

"Wow, so you're really okay with this?!" Maggie exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you, you won't regret it."

"You do realize we're already on a date, right? You sound like you are trying to ask me. Since I can't go back now, you have to treat me like a princess all night." The agent grinned from ear to ear.

"I'd love that." Maggie kissed her hand softly.

 

Ice cream in hands, they walked through the funfair, planning to do this and this and this.

"Look! It's exactly what we need!" Maggie pointed at 'the love house' and Alex chocked on her ice cream. It was going too far. "I know what you're thinking but we're going anyway."

"You're not supposed to force me to do anything, remember?"

"Babe, sometimes I hate when you're right." The cop sighed deeply. "Since we're talking about what we don't want to do, don't even think about the hunted castle. I don't like that kind of stuff."

"Seriously? Are you afraid?" Alex would definitely use this fear against her later.

"Of course I'm not. It's just weird and disgusting most of the time."

"Yeah but it's fun most of the time." The agent replied.

"Maybe, but the love house looks cute. Cute is better than weird and disgusting." She meant it, even if she kept it for herself.

"Oh my God, are you kidding? You really want to go there, huh? What about we do both."

"That's fine by me." She said cheerfully. Actually she wanted to do both. She knew Alex would propose a compromise.

  
They both smiled when they entered the love house. Maggie because she was in paradise, her goal was to gave Alex the most romantic date and she was pretty proud of the results right now. Alex because it was fun to see Maggie act like that.

Maggie also like the fact that people were looking at them. Good way, bad way, it didn't matter. She was glad to be seen differently. She just hoped Alex wouldn't feel too bad about it. After all she wasn't use to it. But the agent wasn't uncomfortable at all.

"You were right, it was a good idea to come here." Obviously she was thinking the same. "Looks like it's going to be fun." She said as she greeted a coupled who looked at her like she was a freak.

"Danvers! We are not here to _have fun_. Look here, we can buy love letters! I'll choose one."

"Wait, isn't it more romantic if you write it yourself? These love letters are meant for everyone, I want one made for me." Alex used her puppy eyes.

"You're right babe. But when I look at you I can't find the right words to describe how I feel or what you mean to me."

"Hmm Maggie that's a little bit too much." Alex laughed and Maggie did her best to remain serious.

"Shut up. I can't give you a pathetic improvised poem. It would be crime against humanity." Maggie winked with a big smile.

"Okay fine, choose one." Alex sighed.

"Thank yooooou!" Maggie reminded Alex of a child on a christmas morning. She definitely had a childish smile. The so-called child hesitated between three cards but finally picked one. "Here babe." She handed it to her. "I think it's the best because it's actually true."

'No one bring so much happiness to my life as you. I can't imagine what my life would be without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You have been lighting up the dark and bringing joy to my heart. If someone ask me to describe my version of perfection I describe you.'

Alex found this date more and more confusing.

"Maggie, it's beautiful." The agent admitted. Her roomate wouldn't stop surprising her tonight. She liked it. All of it.

"You said it yourself, it is meant for everyone, but I still like it. I would add that you're a pain in the ass sometimes though."

"You can't give this to someone and call them a pain in the ass. You should use your brain from time to time."

"Leave me alone, it's not my fault if you're making me crazy. And let's be honest it wouldn't be fun if you were not."

"You're a pain in the ass too anyway." Alex retorted with a smile.

"I know, we complete each other Danvers."

"I guess we do."  
  
"What is it now?" Maggie asked as she looked around her. "Oh classic! fluffy bears. They even have a heart. They are so cute. I have to get you one. Any preference?"

"My preference is to have my hands free so I can grab you when you take me home. It helps not to fall and I like the idea of staying alive."

"Romance killer." Maggie pouted. "I'll take it with me, in my jacket." She started to examinate the teddy bears. "Pink is not your color. You're not found of blue either. You probable prefer the black one, which is not something I can agree with."

"And that's why you're a good detective; you know what teddy bears people want." Alex teased and earned a gently slap on her shoulder.

"It's my superpower. I know what you think and what you want."

  
Before the exit there was a compatibility test machine. The two lovers simply had to put a hand at the indicated spot and the device would calculate their rate of compatibility.

"Ready Danvers?" Maggie didn't wait for an answer, she was already dragging Alex to the machine. "After that you'll have to admit the truth, you'll have to admit our love." She was exaggerating as if she was in a Shakespeare play.

"It's just a machine." Alex rolled her eyes, even if her smile betrayed her. She found it amusing.

"We both know that today science has no limits. Your gun for example, it's a science from another planet. No limits." The cop concluded.

19%, that's what the compatibility test machine indicated.

"Pff, it's just a machine." Maggie groaned as Alex couldn't stop laughing. "Ask your sister, she'll tell you the same."

"Stop being cute." The agent quoted her roomate, which annoyed her even more.

  
The funfair had been a succes. There was another few places Maggie wanted to take Alex to, before they go back home.

"Okay so now we're going to play a game."

"You really did all this for a joke?"

"This may be a joke for you, but it is serious for me. You said it would be my worst date ever and I want to show you you're wrong." Maggie stuck out her tongue. "Admit it, you like it so far."

Alex stayed silent for a second with a defiant glare. Then her face softened and she rolled her eyes for the hundredth time tonight.

"Of course I do silly." She answered as she put her helmet on.

  
Fifteen minutes later Maggie finally stopped the engine.

"We're playing a game at the airport?"

"Kind of. It's part of the game. You have to answer this question: Why did I take you here?"

"Because of some sort of game I don't even know about?"

"Babe can you please make efforts. Why is this place special?" The cop asked again with a bright smile.

"I don't know it's just an airport. I use the DEO jet when I need to go somewhere so I don't need airports. I'm not sure I ever came to this one before."

"Really?" Maggie crossed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "So you never came here and stole my case?"

"Oh true. I remember now. I didn't stole your case, it was my jurisdiction."

"Whatever. So I repeat my question, why is this place so special?"

"Okay I get it, you took me here because this is where we met."

"Exactly!!" Her childish grin was back. "Here," She took a small paper in her pocket. "This is your reward."

There was a word on it.

"Will? What does that mean?"

"You have to find the next words."

  
The next one was a restaurant they occasionally go to.

"It's not our first dinner for sure." Alex pointed out. She had no clue what was special about this place. "Is it our favorite restaurant?"

"You know it's not the right answer. I'll give you a hint, it happened six month ago."

"Something happened here six months ago?"

"Keep in mind that it's about you and me."

"Okay." The agent nodded seriously. "A determinant event in our relationship. Let's begin with what are the determinant events."

"Always the smart girl."

"You guessed about me working at the DEO. Can't be that. You showed me you're the worst pool player ever. Nothing to do with it. You found out about my sister and I was finally free of this lie. Still no. We decided to live together but again it has nothing to do."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Hmm... yeah? It's about living together? But it's a restaurant."

"Maybe but this is where -"

"Oh my god this is where we decided to actually do it?"

"Indeed it is." The cop nodded proudly.

"You remembered that?"

"I remember everything when it comes to you babe."

"I'm starting to miss my Maggie."

"Well your Maggie remembered. She told me. She told me everything I know."

"My Maggie isn't a softy like you." Alex pointed out.

"I know, she's an awesome badass." It was such an occasion for the cop to flatter herself.

"Just give me my word." The agent giggled. When Maggie gave it to her she read it out loud. "You. Will you? Okay let's be clear, I'm not going to marry you if that's your question."

"Hmmm you'll see babe." Maggie simply replied.

  
To Alex's surprise, the next and last place was their apartment.

"A lot of things happened here, how am I supposed to pick one?"

"It happened few days ago, it should help. A lot." Maggie added.

"Few days ago? Kara saying we are meant to be?"

"Almost."

"What else can it be? I pretended to be your girlfriend?"

"No it's what you said later. What you asked me." Now a giant smirk was painting Maggie's face.

"You tricked me to ask you on a date?"

"What?! I didn't trick you. Even Kara didn't see it coming."

"Doesn't matter, I didn't mean it anyway." Of course Alex would not agree, after all it was true.

"Okay, okay." Maggie gave up. "Let's not fight tonight. You won, here's the end of the sentence."

"Kiss me. Will you kiss me? That's your sentence?"

"What? A nice date always ends with a kiss. So? What's your answer?" The cop was excited, until Alex kissed her cheek as an answer. "Seriously?! Come on I deserve one."

"You had one, you didn't say where you wanted me to kiss you."

"Alex Danvers how dare you do this to me?! After everything I did tonight! I thought you'd enjoyed it as much as I did. This world is so cruel."

"Hey, I did enjoy it. But this my dear is call payback. But I'm seriously wondering why you're not maried yet by now if your dates are like this."

"It's because I know you enough Alex, there was no way I could fail this date. Superpower remember?" She winked. "Anyway my goal is complete. You liked it. And we're going to sleep together. Unless of course you want to use the couch, which I wouldn't."

"Let's sleep together."

  
During the night Alex woke up when she felt Maggie moving. Maggie moved a lot when she slept but it usually doesn't bother Alex. But when Maggie's hand moved on her stomach something told her Maggie's joke may not be a joke in the end. It was probably a mix of curiosity and the date but maybe Alex's body wanted to give it a try.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are really appreciated I promise :D


	7. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here I am again :)
> 
> Sister talk :D I can't help but love these two.
> 
> Kara is not going to give up, she is the biggest Sanvers shipper!

The following morning Alex tried to deny the fact that she wanted Maggie. No, of course she didn't want Maggie, not in that way.  
It seemed like everything was normal, except it wasn't. Not to Alex. Not when Maggie was still teasing her about the date. Their small usual morning touches didn't help either. She didn't know how she would erase this idea but she knew she had to.

She had to talk to the person responsible of all this, her sister. Why did she have a nosy sister? A sister who thought it would be a great idea to interfere in their relationship.

At first sight Kara knew something was wrong and there was a chance she might be in trouble.

"So," Kara started without confidence. "How did it go last night?" She laughed nervously. Her sister's glare didn't help. At least she knew she was safe at work but at some point she would have to go back home and knowing her sister she won't be alone.

It didn't mean she had any regret because she had none. The only thing she regretted was that it didn't work out. She wished she'd been there to know what had happened. Actually she's been waiting for this morning all night, wondering what they were doing.

Despite the fact that she was going to get told off Kara still wanted to know why Alex gave her such a glare. She wanted to know the exact reason why it didn't work. It should have.  
But it couldn't succeed if you don't consider it a real date and it was a detail Kara should have taken into account.

x

"You have no idea how glad I am that you can't kill me right now." Kara said as they both entered her apartment.

"Me too, I don't want to spend the rest of my life in prison."

"Come on Alex it was just a date. Whatever happened it won't change anything since, like you said a million times, you're just friends." The little sister defended herself.

"It did change something." Alex slapped the back of Kara's head. Maybe at this moment Kara started to have regrets. She hadn't mean to do something wrong.

"It was that bad?" Supergirl's voice was weak and her face grew red.

"No! That's the point!"

"What?! How can it be bad thing? Isn't it a good thing if it was a good date?" Kara knew sometimes Alex had a logic of her own but this was the weirdest thing she'd ever said.

"Of course it's not a good thing!" The big sister exclaimed as if it made sense. "Maggie was so cute and romantic last night, she even asked me to kiss her at the end of the date."

"Seriously?" Kara grinned from ear to ear. She definitely wished she was with them last night. "Oh I see what's bothering you." She nodded. "You're scared Maggie is falling for you now. Well give her a chance."

"She's not falling for me. Everything she did last night was a joke. But me, guess who I dreamt about tonight? I'll give you a hint; the same person who was holding me."

"You...?"

"Yes Kara!" She snapped. "Yes I dreamt about Maggie in a way I shouldn't have. Because of your stupid idea."

"Wait... Why was she holding you?"

"What do you mean why was she holding me? We always do that when we sleep. That's not the point. The point is Maggie was just awesome last night. If it wasn't Maggie I would gladly have another date. I never want another date Kara. Especially not with a woman." If Alex was annoyed before, seeing her little sister roll her eyes made her furious.

"Why the hell do you care about the fact that you usually don't want to be in a relationship or if it's with a girl? We're not talking about your previous experiences here. If you like her of course you want another date."

"Kara if you say we are meant to be again I'll find a way to torture you. With food. I'm not gay and Maggie is my friend, there's nothing else to say. Which is why I shouldn't have thought about   
her last night. And today."

"Oh my god you are so into her." Kara beamed.

"I'm not." But her voice was not as fierce as before. She was losing her determination. "It'll pass. In the mean time it's going to be weird, thanks to you."

"You are into her Alex, you're just afraid Maggie isn't."

"Of course Maggie is not. Everything she did last night, it was just for fun. Maybe..." Alex stopped to take a deep breath. "Maybe I want someone like she was last night." She admitted.

"And like she is everyday? I know someone exactly like that." Kara teased her.

"Shut up."

"Okay but if Maggie was into you too, what would you do?"

"There's no if, she is not into me." Alex plumped herself down on the couch and took her head in her hands.

"You don't know unless you try. And it's just a theory, so answer my question." The blonde joined her.

"I guess I would date her."

"You guess?"

"I don't want to think about it Kara. You're right, I may have feelings for her and I don't want to imagine something I can't have." Alex stopped and a groan escaped her mouth. "God I'm not sure I will ever look at her in the eye without feeling anything but normal. She'll notice soon enough that's something is going on with me. And what can I tell her when she asks me? What's wrong with you? Oh nothing, I just think I have feelings for you. Still want us to live together?"

"What about you tell her it's your turn to organize an amazing date?"

"She'll think it's going to be a joke, like last night."

"Perfect situation." Kara nodded like she already had a plan. Which she did. "You make your move and if it doesn't work out you say it was just a joke. You have nothing to lose. Perfect situation." She repeated.

"Kara sometimes you give me the impression that everything will be okay, everything is fine and nothing can go wrong. Then life happens. But really, I can do with the relationship I have with her now. It will feel different but it's still better than nothing. Plus I've never felt the need to have more before last night."

"That's is only because you two are more oblivious than it is even possible to be. It never crossed your mind that maybe what you felt was more than friendship. We have a very different notion of best friends you and me."

"Can we talk about something else?" The agent groaned again.

"Nope. You need to make things clear, both for Maggie and for yourslef. It's not that complicated, you're thinking too much."

"I don't even know what I'm thinking honestly. I mean she was my best friend yesterday and now I want her to be my girlfriend. What's wrong with me?"

"A lot of things are wrong with you." Kara laughed. "Take your time to figure it out, then think about this second date, she won't say no."

"No she won't. But I can't do better than what she did." Alex sighed. "I still have the card she bought me yesterday." She took it in her jacket and handed it to her sister. "Then she offered me a cute teddy bear, debating which one I would like most. She also took me to where we first met, where we decided to live together and where I asked her out. Meaningful places for us. And I'm not talking about her behavior; she was sweet, touchy, smiling like she had never been before... I mean how can I not fall for her?"

"Wow seriously?! That's cute. And you said she asked you to kiss her." Kara had to admit, she was almost jealous of such a date. She was definitely getting closer to her goal.

"But I didn't, I thought it would be fun to annoy her a bit. Now I regret I didn't. Maggie is a damn good kisser."

"Best friends are not supposed to know this kind of stuff. Best friends don't kiss." The little sister pointed out. "You do realize that, right?"

"The first time Maggie stated I had to pass a test to know if I am a good kisser, and the second time it was to make her ex go. We never kissed as a couple if you know what I mean."

"I honestly can't say I understand but okay." Kara simply shrugged. "Anyway, I think you can organize a great date too. That's why she'll fall for you, just like you did." She winked at her sister with a big smile.

"You think so?" Alex looked at her for confirmation. "I'm still not sure about this. How do I know these feelings are really real?"

"Okay one way to know for sure." Kara's sneaky eyes were scaring Alex. "Answer this simple question," She cleared her throat. "Can you picture yourself having sex with Maggie?"

To say that Alex didn't see it coming was an understatement. Since when her little sister asked her these kind of questions? Her face was redder than red.

"What??!"

"Can you-"

"I heard the first time, thank you. We're not talking about sex here. And you know how I feel about sex."

"Forget what you feel about sex." Supergirl shook her head. "Or can you picture yourself sharing long kisses with her?" She didn't need Alex's answer, she already knew. The brunette can deny it as much as she wants, it was a yes for both questions.

"What if we get together and then I realize it was just an illusion because she'd been nice with me during a fake date? What happens next? Things won't go back to what they are now."

"You're right, that's why, if something happens, you guys need to talk about it and go slow. Don't think about this right now. How would you do it? Tell me." Kara grinned again.

"How would I do what? Seduce Maggie?"

"Yup." The blonde's smile annoyed her big sister.

"I have absolutely no idea. I can't take her to the funfair, she already did."

"There are plenty other places you can take her to. You two love to play pool, why don't youu take her to the bar?"

"Oh my God yes, pool! They opened an outdoor pool on top of a building and I've heard the view is amazing, especially at night." Alex never had the occasion to go even though she wanted to.

"So you say it's not about sex and yet you want a half naked date with her." Kara teased her and earned a glare in return. She noticed the small shades of red on her sister's face. "I'm kidding. It's a good idea. Especially if you have to warm each other since nights can be cold."

"Shut up!" But her sister was right, and they would definitely go the pool. Keeping Maggie warm sounded good right now.

"And then you'll go home and you'll be so horny you will watch a porn movie instead of a normal movie. " Kara laughed hard enough to cry. "We both know how it ends."

Alex pushed her shoulder with her own so hard Kara fell off the couch. Supergirl would have managed to keep her balance easily if she wasn't busy laughing.

"We are not going to sleep together!" Then she reminded Maggie's statement that one way or another they would sleep together and it made her smile. "We are not going to have sex." She clarified, mostly for herself since Kara didn't see the difference. "And we are definitely not watching a porn movie." She rolled eyes. "Are you sure you're my little sister?"

"Technically I'm older than you. You have to understand that I've been wanting to talk to you about Maggie and you for an eternity now so don't blame me for being a little overexcited."

"A little? You should read the definition of little again."

"Yeah yeah, okay. She'll love your idea. I know you can convince her." When her sister remained silent she continued. "It's going to be fine. Remember what we said, if she doesn't feel the same way you tell her it's a joke, just like yesterday."

"Right." She was confident this time.

"Date or not, things have already changed between you anyway." Kara shrugged. No she wouldn't waste this opportunity.

"You'd better have my back on this Kara, it was your idea."

"Sure, you can count on me. What do you think will happen next? If it goes well I mean. You already live together, know each other and care more about each other than your own selves. Oh yeah, I know what you haven't done yet." The sneaky smile was back.

"Can you just shut up? We're not here yet."

"Admit it, you want to. Hey, she's a beautiful woman, you have every reason to be attracted to her."

"You sound like you want to have sex with her too." The big sister chuckled and Kara smiled at her last word.

"Of course I don't. First because I'd feel like I'm betraying you, sleeping with your girlfriend not girlfriend. Second I'm more attracted to men."

"Since we're having this ridiculous conversation, have you ever thought about having sex with a woman? Just to try." Alex raised an eyebrow. It was none of her business but she wanted to know anyway.

"Actually yes I did. I still do. It won't kill me and I'm pretty sure it can't be that bad. What about you? Maggie doesn't count."

"Nope. The idea never crossed my mind. You know I've never enjoyed sex so no the idea never crossed my mind."

"You're right, this question was stupid." The little sister conceded. "And not important." She added. "What's important is you and Maggie."

"It's almost creepy Kara."

"What is?" Supergirl asked confused.

"The fact that you are two hundred percent involved in my love life. You are more involved than me, that's creepy."

"I want you to be happy, that's all. And don't tell me you were already happy because there's always a chance Maggie find a girl to share her life with. We both know you want her for yourself. I saw it when she was with I don't remember her name. And she said it herself; you'll always come first." It was her turn to bump her shoulder. "There's a reason why I can picture you together you know."

"Whatever. It's not about your point of view, it's about ours."

"Maybe, but we have the same now." This time she wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulder.

She'd been scared when her sister came into her apartment but now she couldn't be happier. And just like that it became a sister night. No movie tonight though, they spent the night thinking about   
different ideas for the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think what's going to happen in the next chapter is pretty obvious ;)  
> So it took 7 chapters for Alex to realize her feelings for Maggie xD This fanfic was not supposed to have more than 3 chapters when I decided to write it. Thank you for still being here, it means a lot. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment, I love to read them :p


	8. Playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here! I hope it actually makes sense because I had to rewrite some parts :/ that's why I didn't post it sooner actually. Anyway I hope you will enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

Another text from Kara asking Alex whether or not she had asked Maggie out yet. Another text from Alex saying she hadn't. She wanted to but everytime she thought about it, there was always something that wasn't perfect enough in her plan. She wanted it to be as good as Maggie's.

But this time Kara would not take no for an answer. Her sister would ask her tonight, or else she will throw her into space. She'd been patient so far, not saying anything each time Alex gave her another excuse. Enough was enough.

She found her in her lab (where else could she be when no one was threatening the world?).

"You won't go away with it so easily this time Sis."

"What are you talking about?" Alex looked up at her.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do, I just hoped there was something important going on instead of this silly date." Her attention was back her microscope. "We are not supposed to have this kind of conversation at work."

"Like I care. Don't be such a coward. Ask her."

"I'm not a coward." Alex glared at her. Only few people could say this and not be killed on the spot. "I didn't have time." She lied.

"Am I supposed to believe you? You live with her but you didn't have a minute to tell her? You definitely will have time tonight, it's not negociable. And you know I'll be listening so don't say something stupid like 'hey my sister wants us to have another date' or something like that. I seriously don't see what the problem is. We talked about this, it can't go wrong."

"Yes it can." The agent protested. "I find it hard to pretend it's just a joke. I'm not a good liar. That's why I didn't ask her." Alex admitted. "If I do this, she will see my feelings for her. It's not always a good thing when someone knows you so well."

"She won't notice. None of you noticed what is really going on between you two. She is blind when it comes to this. And you won't fool me, you can be a good liar when you want to be. Just do it." Kara said firmly.

"Fine." The big sister sighed. It was usually Alex who forced Kara to do something. "I'll ask her tonight."

"I won't trust you until you promise."

"I promise." At this point Alex thought Kara deserved the annoying sister award.

x

Maggie was already here when Alex entered their apartment. It was silly to be nervous about it, but Alex was.

"Hey babe." The cop greeted her with a bright smile.

"Hey." She had to admit Maggie's voice made her feel less nervous, so she decided to ask her right now. The sooner the better. However she didn't have time to do so.

"I'm going out tonight." Maggie said, not noticing her friend's disappointment. "Sebastian invited me to his party. He and his wife just had a baby."

"Oh, okay." It was impossible now for Maggie not to notice.

"What's wrong?"

Alex didn't want to be the jealous woman who wants to control everything. And really she wasn't. But she was still jealous.

"Nothing, it's just it's been a while since we've spent an evening together."

"I know right." Maggie rolled her eyes in agreement. "Two days is too long."

The agent was glad she thought the same thing. She should have known because they've been really close for a while now, but she had a whole new point of view on their relationship.

"You can be a little late for your favorite girl right?" She pouted before she went to their bedroom to take her teddy bear. "Because I am your favorite date."

"Awe, Danvers you're so cute. Definitely my favorite girl." The cop tousled her hair, making her laugh. "I miss you too." When she kissed Alex's cheek, the agent knew it was the right time.

"You know, maybe we should do it again." Alex managed to use a detached tone.

"Do what again?"

"A date. I mean you organized one for me, it's my turn to organize one for you."

Maggie's face switched from confusion to excitement and Alex felt finally relieved. The cop had spent a lot of good night with Alex Danvers, but that particular night when she pretended to be in love with her was definitely her favorite.

"Ha! I knew you would want a second date! So when do you want to have this date? Tomorrow? Or even tonight, I can cancel if you want." Actually she was the one who didn't want to wait. Patience had never been her forte.

"I can't the next days."Alex gave her an apologize look. But she was really not. She was available the next days, but she wanted to make Maggie's excitement last.

"What?! Why do you ask now then?" It was her turn to be disappointed.

"Next week I promise." She gave her her special smile Maggie couldn't resist.

"You're really one of a kind babe. A normal person would have wanted a date right away. I mean, I'm irresistible." She took a deep breath before she continued. "You were supposed to fall in love with me Alex, just like I'm in love with you."

Though Alex knew she wasn't serious, it still sounded good to her.

"And who said I didn't?" The agent winked teasingly.

"I knew it!! Does that mean I can have my kiss now?"

"Nope." Of course she wanted it, but she had a role to play. "I'm too shy for this. We only had one date. I like to take my time."

"Mmh, that's a good thing. You know you have a chance when someone tells you they want to take their time. It usually means that person is serious and wants to build something. Oh my God it's going to happen!"

Alex didn't really understand why she was so excited about it, but she would not complain.

"We both know it is just an excuse."

"Right. I still have hope for us though." She grinned like a fool and honestly, how could Alex not laugh at her behavior? And when she did, Maggie realized she could play this game for the rest of her life.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know. I don't even know what's going to happen, I've never been to this kind of party." It was true, she just saw it as an occasion to hang out with her colleagues.

"Will she be here too?" No Alex was not jealous. Not at all.

"Anna? I guess, why?"

"I was wondering, how is it between you two since you broke up?"

"Fine. It's fine for me at least, I don't know exactly what she thinks about it. But she was the one who wanted to end our relationship so I shouldn't be the one who feels uncomfortable."

"Yeah, that's my girl. So you're sure you're over her, huh?"

"Absolutely." Maggie nodded firmly. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Netflix I guess. I will probably go to bed earlier, a long night of sleep sounds good."

"It always sounds good." Maggie agreed. "I'll try yo be quiet when I come back, in case you're already asleep." She kissed Alex's cheek and headed to the door. "See you."

A weak smile on her face, Alex watched her go. Maybe she should go to bed right now, the evening was clearely meant to be boring.

Normal people read novels before sleeping, Alex Danvers reads Science books. Science had always amazed her and she could get lost in those books easily. So easily that she was surprised to hear Maggie.

"You're already here?" Alex said surprised though it was obvious she was happy about it. "Something wrong?"

"Nope. He has his baby, I have mine." She grinned widely. Once she was ready to go to bed she joined Alex under the cover. "Come on, this book is so boring." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Maggie, you bought me this book. Birthday present, remember?"

"Doesn't mean it's not boring. Now, about our date, are you sure we can't do it before next week? Next week is in three days!!" After her little protestation she reduced the distance between them; it was the traditional cuddling time.

"I'm sure. Sorry." There was no way she could read now because there was something, someone she loved more than science.

x

The day had finally come and Maggie couldn't be happier. It felt like she'd been waiting for this for an eternity. For some reason when it involved Alex her notion of time was often different from reality. Okay not often, always. She had noticed of course, but she couldn't care less.

when she'd taken Alex to the funfair she had spent such a great night. Not only the night actually. She had loved to prepare it. She had loved to think about what would make Alex have an awesome night. She had loved to see Alex have an awesome night. Apparently they were really convincing as a couple, seeing how people looked at them. And guess what? She had found it kind of funny to lose against her friend. Not because she likes to lose, of course she doesn't. But Alex had managed to make her smile right after she beat her. Who thought it could be possible? Only Alex Danvers could do that.

She wished that night would have lasted longer. Like forever.

Now it was going to happen again. Maybe they could do this on a regular basis. That would be fun. Having fake dates with her best friend may end any chance of relashionships, but to be honest, did it really matter? She was the only relationship she needed.

"What is this smile for?" One of her colleague asked her.

"Hot date tonight." Maggie grinned.

"Do I know her? What's she like? Hot how? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"There's nothing to tell. Alex's sister decided that we were meant to be, so we decided to have a date just for fun."

"You and her sister?"

"Eww no. Of course not her little sister. I see her as my own too so it would be super gross. No, I pseudo date Alex herself."

"You pseudo date? Isn't it weird? I mean, it is the weirdest thing I've ever heard." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why would it be?" Maggie asked, confused. Because yes, why would it be?

"I don't know, I wouldn't be able to play this game with a friend. Do you guys kiss?"

"We did twice actually. She's talented." A giant grin covered Maggie's face.

"Really? Do you mind if I try? Just to be sure. It would be just for fun too." He didn't want to of course, he loved her girlfriend too much to do something so stupid. But there was something in Maggie's voice, and now Maggie's glare that told him she must really really like her friend. Because at this moment Maggie Sawyer was the definition of possesiveness.

"Don't you dare. She won't let you anyway."

"Okay fine, she's all yours." He smiled. "I'm wondering though, has your friend any other talent?" His tone meant a lot.

"This, my dear, is none of your business." She crossed her arms and frown.

  
She ignored him for the rest of the day. The only thing she didn't ignore was the clock, which Maggie suspected was broken because there was no way the minutes could go by so slowly.  
Ten minutes before the end of her shift, Alex entered the precinct.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" The cop asked with a smile.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Alex raised an eyebrow as she threw her head back.

"I'm always happy to see you. Even when I'm not." Maggie stuck out her tongue and her roomate pretended to be offended.

"Ready for tonight? Because I'm definitely ready for tonight."

"Come on, are you kidding me? I've been ready since the day you asked me out. I'll be free in a few minutes. I wouldn't mind your company though."

"Exactly why I'm here." The agent sat on a chair not far from her.

"So that's your hot date Sawyer? Lovely lady indeed." A man from the other side of the room said loudly, earning everyone's attention.

"Shut up Cassidy or I'll cut your tongue."

"Sawyer, you wouldn't even touch me." He shook with laughter. It was always like this between them. They threatened each other as much as they laughed together.

"Just ignore him babe, he's an idiot." Maggie simply told her best friend.

"Should I also ignore that you told them I was your hot date? Because it's pretty flattering."

"Okay, you can keep that in mind." She conceded. "Are you going to give me a hint or will I have to wait until the very last second?"

"You want a hint?"

"Definitely! My shift ends in ten minutes anyway."

"Fine. Let's say we're going to be wet tonight." Alex laughed at Maggie's wide eyes. It was the kind of joke Maggie would do, but hearing this from Alex was confusing.

"Someone's going to get laid tonight." Cassidy whistled.

Maggie cleared her throat after a few seconds.

"Why do you mean?"

"Swimming pool. What else?" Alex asked innocently.

"What else? Seriously? You practically said we will have sex tonight." She rolled her eyes, hoping her best friend wouldn't notice the red on her cheeks.

"Someone is not going to get laid tonight." Cassidy laughed this time.

"Shut up."

x

"Wait," Maggie stopped in front of the building they were supposed to go in. "You are telling me that this is a swimming pool?!"

"It is. Follow me, you'll see." Just like Maggie had done during their first date, Alex took her hand in hers.

"One last question. Why did you take me to this kind of place? You know I don't like to swim." It was her way to say she didn't know how to swim.

"We won't swim. We'll just enjoy the warm water surrounding us. And if anything happens you can use me as a life jacket."

"I'll use my nails."

"Use whatever you want, I'm pretty sure you won't need me in a hot tub. Just trust me Mags." She squeezed her hand gently.

  
When they finally arrived at the top of the building, they were both speechless. Alex should have been prepared, after all she had read comments on the internet about how astonishing the view was. Maggie on the other hand had certainly not expected something like this. Alex had managed to make her appreciate something she'd never liked before.

There was a pool for people who wanted to swim, but there were also twelve hot tubs. Small hot tubs, clearly meant to create an intimate atmosphere.

National City at night, from where they were, was beautiful.

"Oh. My. God." Maggie was almost unable to move as she took in her sourroundings. Out of nowhere Cassidy's voice came into her mind saying "someone's going to get laid tonight". He would totally say that. Which was not true, of course she would not have sex with her best friend tonight. Or ever. Why was she even thinking about it?

"Let's go get change, I can't wait to get in the water."

"I can't believe I agree with you on this. But damn it I do." Maggie nodded.

  
The temperature was perfect to relax.

"I'm glad you accepted to come here. I wasn't a hundred percent sure you would. And if you're forcing yourself to be here then you're pretty good at it."

"I'm not forcing myself," Maggie splashed Alex playfully. "Maybe I wasn't very excited when you talked about swimming pool, but this is far from what I thought it would be. Besides, the view is magnificent."

"I know right. I've never been so jealous of Kara's ability to fly than right now. Must be awesome. And there's no clouds in the sky. Perfect."

"And who said I was talking about the sky or the city?" Maggie wore this enigmatic smile on her face that make Alex blush. "I'm kidding." The smile turned into a laugh. But to be honest, no, she wasn't kidding. She knew Alex liked the compliment, her shy expression said it all. "I've already seen you naked anyway." It was to fun to stop. "I didn't really have the occasion to tell you before but now is the right time; you, Alex Danvers, are quite a stunning woman under your cloths. Pretty sure you could make a straight girl turn gay."

"Mags!" Alex didn't know how to react. Should she say and do what she really thinks? Meaning accept the compliment and kiss her because let's face it, how could she not want to right now? Or should she act like it was ridiculous. The latter sucked, but she chose it anyway.

"Danvers, you're rude. That's the moment when you're supposed to say you're not so bad yourself Mags. My God!" The cop covered her mouth with her hand. "I need to get myself a new roomate."

"You won't find a better roomate." Alex stated. "Think about it; will she bake you my special chocolate mint cake? Will she give you the best hugs like I do? Will she fight aliens for a living? And-"

"Babe," The cop interrupted her. "You had me at the chocolate mint cake. I can't live without this. Listing every reason would take us an eternity and we are not here for that. No, tonight I'm trying to seduce you again."

"Isn't it my turn to try to seduce you?"

Maggie tilted her head in a way Alex found adorable.

"I guess you're right." She conceded. "But it's a lot easier to be the seducer. I mean, it's easy to play someone who wants you."

"Oh, so you're saying you can't fake to not love me? Aww Mags you're cute."

"See! It's easier. Okay, I can do this." Maggie breathed deeply, making Alex smile.

"Definitely easier." The agent conceded. Maggie looked at her for a while, thinking about what her character was supposed to say to put some distance between them. Alex made it harder when she intertwined their fingers. "I'm glad we're here." Alex continued. "Well, the place doesn't really count, I'm glad you are here. With me."

"What about I'm already under your spell?" Maggie suggested.

"No. I wasn't the other day."

"Because you decided not to!" She complained.

It was true it could be a great compromise, but Alex loved to see Maggie begging to let her love her. 

"I'm going to get you a cocktail. I checked, they have your favorite."

"So what's your move exactly? Bringing me a cocktail or getting out of the tub and sway your hips to make me crazy?" Maggie smirked. "Either way, go for it."

Alex laughed nervously. It was actually the point (Kara's idea) but Maggie was not supposed to guess.

"Why do you always have to act like this?"

"Because you inspire me."

When the agent left Maggie did look at her hips. She also looked to around to check if there was some unwanted looks. To be honest she expected people to look at her closely. Because how could they not? She wouldn't let anyone make a move though.

After their first date Maggie had realized how jealous she would be if Alex was to be with someone. She had no right to be, she knew that, but as long as she burried this jealousy deep inside she felt like it wasn't wrong. Besides she told herself she was being protective because love could hurt like hell. It would kill her to see Alex heartbroken.

She knew she had to think about something else because right now her thoughts were getting crazy. Not that it's the first time they did, but it was getting worse. She tried to think about something else, anything else, but her thoughts led to the same conclusion; she liked Alex. She had feelings for her. She could no longer deny it now.

When Alex finally came back with their drinks, Maggie decided to show everyone the agent was taken. She wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Glad you're back, I was getting cold."

"In a hot tub?" Alex raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Only you can warm my heart babe."

Maggie had no idea how much her flirtatious behavior affected Alex. It was almost torture for Alex to shut down her feelings when Maggie was saying everything she could dream of. And Alex had no idea Maggie meant every word.

"Thank you." The cop said as she grabbed her drink. She took a sip on her cocktail. "Do you want some?" She handed her her drink and when Alex put her lips on it Maggie exclamed proud of herself: "And this is what we call an indirect kiss."

"Why do I love you anyway?" Alex sighed.

"Because I'm the best. One day you'll realize your sister was right about us. I'm the love of your life."

"Sure. Want to try my drink and have an indirect kiss too?"

"Hell yes."

"So I guess the date is a success so far."

"Yes babe it's awesome. So, what now? Will you use your delicate hands on me?"

"Excuse me??!" Alex chocked.

"Hm I was talking about a massage but what I know you're thinking about is fine too." Maggie winked.

"I'm not thinking about anything!" She answered quickly.

"You're cute when you're trying to lie." Maggie laughed at Alex's inability to maintain eye contact.

"Mags, don't make me regret this."

"Sorry." The cop regretted her words. "Tell me when I'm crossing the line." She said honestly, worried she'd gone too far.

"It's fine." Alex shrugged. "I guess I can't ask you to pretend you're not interested in me since you obviously can't help but act like you are."

"Come on, it's easy to be interested in you."

"Really? Are you?"

"Of course I am." It was half a lie. She meant it, but her tone indicated she didn't.

Thanks to her DEO training Alex could easily hide her deception. She finished her drink quickly so she could have an excuse to leave. She needed to evacuate her emotions.

"I'm going to get another one."

"Don't forget what I said, don't make me catch a cold."

"You won't, I promise." Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Once again Maggie enjoyed the view as her friend left the tub. She knew it was a dangerous game. Playing like that made her feelings get stronger. Yes she was attracted to her. She should have noticed even before their first fake date.  
Dangerous or not she had no intention to stop. And maybe since Alex was gone she could let her imagination go wild. She may have already done it once or twice at night before she fell asleep in Alex's arms. It should have felt wrong since she hadn't been aware of her feelings yet, but for some reason it didn't. It has felt... normal.

As she closed her eyes she saw Alex's soft and kissable lips. She knew she should stop. She also knew she wouldn't.

  
When Alex was sure Maggie couldn't see her she sighed deeply. It was harder than she'd thought to play this game. Because she didn't want it to be a game but she couldn't tell Maggie.

"What the hell are you doing ??!" Someone asked behind her.

Alex jumped. She recognized this voice. It belonged to someone whom she didn't expect to be here.

"Kara?! What are you doing here?" The big sister asked in shock.

"I asked you first, and you know exactly why I'm here."

"Yes, you're stalking me."

"Well someone has to make sure you don't screw this up. And that's what you're doing right now. What are you waiting for ??! Tell her what you feel."

"That's the point Kara, I don't know how to tell her."

"I don't care. Find something. Come on it's not that hard, tell her the truth; you think about her all the time."

"It's easy for you, you have nothing to lose." Alex mumbled.

"You neither."

"She said she's interested in me, yet she didn't mean it. If I tell her I like her she won't believe me."

Alex waited for a 'yes but' from her sister, but it never came. Of course it never came because she had a point. No matter what she would say Maggie wouldn't take it seriously. She would just laugh   
and pretend to be flattered.

"You're right, she'll think you're kidding. Unless you tell her you're not. Alex you have to trust me on this. I can hear her heartbeat and believe me it's stronger than usual. Give it a try. And   
go easy on the alcohol, it's better if you can control yourself."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And breath. Your heart is going to explode."

"Leave me alone Kara." Alex rolled her eyes.

She turned around to go back to the hot tub hoping she would have find the right words by then. Kara was right she had to tell her, but she had no idea how. She had never done this before. She looked at Maggie from afar and she was almost jealous. The cop lookeed so peaceful. She was clearly relaxed, her head tilted and eyes closed.

"Don't fall asleep." The agent joked. Maggie jumped and for some reason she looked nervous. Alex also noted her dilated pupils. "What happened to your lips?"

"What?" Maggie was taken aback.

"Your lips. You have red marks under your bottom lip."

If Maggie had thought it was a bad idea to get lost in her imagination before, now she knew it was the worst idea she could have had. She hadn't even noticed she had been biting her lip because she had been too preocupied.

"I don't know, but I probably had this marks before you left."

After a moment of reflection, a long moment if you ask Maggie, Alex dropped the subject. The cop was happy about it, but something was clearly wrong. "What's going on?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Nothing, why?"

"I know when something's bothering you babe. Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Maggie grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

Alex looked at their linked hands. She remembered Kara's piece of advice; tell her what you feel. Nothing less, nothing more. Should she say I love you, just like that, out of the blue? Or should   
she tell her she may have feelings for her?

"Babe?" Maggie asked again, even more worried.

Alex was running out of time. She had to say it now, she knew it was the right time. Well if words wouldn't come out then she would act. So she closed the distance between them, leant in and kissed Maggie's warm lips. A simple kiss at first, but soon the agent deepened the kiss.

Maggie knew how it felt to kiss her to see whether or not Alex is a good kisser, she knew how it felt to kiss her to make her ex leave their apartment, but this was different. This kiss was not a game. So she broke the kiss.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I feel really mean right now :p In my defense you weren't supposed to know Maggie's feelings so soon so I guess we're even.   
> Don't forget to leave a comment, it always helps to write I promise. Feel free to blame me for what I made Maggie do, I've prepared myself for that x)
> 
> Anyway the next chapter will probably be the last, which kinds of make me sad somehow :(


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next chapter, I hope you didn't wait too long because yeah it wasn't nice from me to end the previous one like I did :p
> 
> Since I didn't rate the fanfiction M before I had to delete some parts at the end because they would definitely be rated M. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Alex felt like her world had stopped. She had tried, she had failed. Her sister had been wrong all along. She shouldn't have listened to her. Why did she believe her in the first place? Maggie liking her in the same way she did was impossible.

"Alex I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to kiss me. You really don't. I just like to tease you about it, that's all."

"What?" Alex hadn't expected that. She had expected a 'I think there's a misunderstanding' or a 'hey you know it's all a joke, right?' but certainly not a 'you don't have to'.

"I keep asking for a kiss, but it's for fun. I mean, I'm not complaining you kissed me, I aleady told you you're a good kisser." She winked, hoping it would lighten the mood. It didn't. "What I'm saying is if you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to. It makes sense actually since we're not a real couple.

Alex knew it was her way out. She just had to agree with her and everything would be like it was few minutes ago. Except she didn't want things to be like before. She was tired of pretending.

"I'm the one who should apologize."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I kissed you because I thought I had to. It was not my intention. I kissed you because I wanted to." She finally said. Then her voice became a whisper. "I kissed you because I have feelings for you."

"You what?!" Maggie didn't realize it was probably the worst reaction she could have had. From her point of view she was shocked because Alex saying she had feelings for her was something she hadn't even dare to dream of. On the other hand Alex thought she was freaking out.

"I love you." The agent hated to feel exposed like this but she said it anyway.

"But you're not gay..." It's not that she wanted Alex to change her mind, far from it, she just needed to be sure.

"You said I could make a straight woman turn gay, looks like it's what you did. Maggie I know it must be confusing because trust me I am confused. But I can put my feelings down if it means you still want me in your life. I mean you're a huge part of my life and I don't want it end."

"I want you in my pants." Maggie said under her breath before she even realized it.

"What?"

"What?" The cop prayed Alex hadn't heard her. Damn it why did it have to escape her lips? "Alex of course I want you in my life. I guess your sister was right on this, we make a great couple." She put her hands on Alex's waist and pressed their forehead together.

"So you're saying you like me?" The agent asked tentatively.

"Like, love, whatever word you choose is fine by me." Maggie said before she captured her lips with hers. Soon she was pressing her body against Alex's, unable to stop herself. She had to had some point though, when they were both out of breath.

There was this weight on Alex's shoulders, the fear of being rejected, that vanished just like that.

"Can we call it our first kiss?" Alex asked with a smile.

"I have no idea."

"I would say yes." Kara said behind them. Maggie was surprised to say the least, but Alex simply rolled her eyes.

"I know why you're here Kara. She wants us to say she was right about us." The big sister told Maggie. She would have to put her pride aside to say it. To her surprise the cop didn't have this problem.

"You were right about us little Danvers." Maggie never admits when she's wrong. This time was different. This time she would do anything to make Kara go and leave them alone.

"Alex?" Kara waited with a grin on her face.

"Come on babe, just tell her. I don't want her to be waiting here all night."

"Me neither." The little sister agreed.

"Fine. You were right."

"Thank you Sis." She winked. She strated to leave but stopped suddenly. "Just so you know, I'm not sure they will appreciate it if you have sex in the hot tub."

Of course Maggie would burst into laughter, and of course Alex would blush furiously.

"I can't promise you anything Kara." Maggie said between two laughters. When she noticed Alex was still silent she stopped. "Babe I'm kidding." She reassured her. "I know it's not your thing."

"Yes and you'd better respect her choice Maggie." Kara threatened.

"Kara can you please go?" Alex asked between her teeth. When the blond was finally gone she continued. "Sorry about that. I'll talk to her."

"I don't know, I think she's right on this too."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"We can talk about the fact that fifteen minutes ago I didn't know it was possible you could become gay for me."

"I've never met someone gay before you, or at least I didn't know they were. I've never thought too much about it until I met you. You told me about your girlfriends and I guess I started to be kind of curious about how it works and everything."

Maggie put some distance between them.

"First, it works exactly the same. You love your partner, your partner loves you. Second," She stopped for a moment. "Is it curiosity you and me?" Alex couldn't tell whether it was disappointment or hurt or both she heard in her voice.

"What? Of course it's not curiosity! Wrong choice of words sorry. I know straight and gay relationships work the same, you showed me that. What I wanted to say was I've never thought of this possibility before. Actually yes I am curious; I'm wondering what it's like to have a relationship with someone that loves me back even though they know everything about me."

Maggie's expression softened.

"You'll like it, I promise."

"I hope I won't disappoint you. I'll probably make mistakes, I'm not used to relationships."

"You're used to me. I think even though the situation is different we don't have to change how we are with one another. We will both make mistakes along the way Alex, so don't think about it too much. All you need to do is enjoy the time we spend together instead of being focused on the fact that you'll make mistakes." Maggie reassured Alex.

"Thank you. It's weird, I shouldn't be so lost, it's you."

"I said stop thinking."

"Right." Alex nodded. "Want to eat now?" She asked.

"Why not? What do you propose?"

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck and whispered in her ear:

"Maybe I could cook for you."

"You're a terrible cook." The cop stated though she loved the idea. Diner probably won't be tasty but judging by Alex's behavior it would totally be worth it.

"I know. That's why you'll help me." The agent added, her breath tickling her not best friend anymore's ear. Two seconds later Maggie was out of the hot tub, ready to go home.

"Come on babe, I've never been so hungry in my life before."

Alex chuckled and followed her.

x

"What do you want to eat?" Alex asked as they entered their apartment.

"Do you count? I could definitely eat you." She wasn't afraid of talking about sex with Alex anymore. After all she'd proved her with her teasing cook that she was okay with it.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no, I do not count."

"Too bad. I think pasta is a safe choice."

"Pasta it is then. I hope you're going to like it. This date has to be good until the end."

"You're right." Maggie nodded firmly.

"Give me a minute, I have to change."

"You have to change? To make pasta?" The cop asked surprised.

"I do" Alex grabbed the apron next to the oven and went to their bedroom. Her heart was beating so fast she was scared it might explode at any moment. She knew why Maggie thought she wasn't ready for sex, she had told her she never liked being intimate, but right now she wanted to. She already had sex with her in her dreams anyway, that was a start. She wanted to surprise Maggie but she was nervous as hell.

"Babe can you come back soon?" Alex heard her through the door.

'Okay just do it, like she said earlier, don't think about it too much.' She said to herself. She took a deep breath before she opened the door.

"Ready." She burried her worries deep inside and kept and hide them with a smirk.

Maggie gasped when she looked at her. She couldn't help but stare at Alex.

"Please tell me you wear something under this apron." But the red on the agent's cheek indicated she didn't. Maggie stepped back, not trusting herself to keep her hands where they were supposed to be.

"Don't you like it?" Alex asked confused. "I thought you would."

"I would, but you just told me I wasn't allowed to eat you and now you want to cook half naked? This is extremely..." She let her eyes wander all over Alex's body. "Hot." She said in a whisper. "No that's not what I meant." She shook her head. "That's mean Alex. This is extrem teasing. Don't expect le to be focused on anyhting because right now I really can't."

"I thought you said you would help me." Alex pouted, and Maggie really hated that pout because she couldn't resist it.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." The cop licked her lips. "Do you really need help to cook pasta anyway?"

"I'm a bad cook remember."

"How could I not remember? You almost burnt our apartment last week."

"What?! I totally had it under control!"

  
So they both started to cook. The cop tried to be subtle but Alex noticed her eyes on her anyway. She didn't say anything because she wanted Maggie to continue. She loved to feel desired.

"I have to admit I'm not hungry anymore."

"Really? Does that mean I'll have to force you?"

"Does that mean you're going to feed me?" Maggie asked with hope.

"What?" No it wasn't in Alex's plan to feed the cop.

"Come on, feed me." It was Maggie's turn to pout. "For your information it would make the date so much better."

"Fine." The agent sighed in defeat. "But don't expect me to do this on a regular basis."

"I promise." Maggie beamed. "Only from time to time. I am so hungry now."

Like Maggie had predicted before, it wasn't very tasty, even though at least it wasn't burnt. Like Maggie had predicted before, she loved it anyway. Well not the pasta of course, but she loved it because of the woman sitting on her lap. She ran her fingers down Alex's spine and her reaction was priceless. It was payback for teasing her so much. She also kissed her shoulders and neck, not paying attention to the fork.

"Can you stop it?" Alex bit her lips and closed her eyes.

"I would if you really wanted me to." She whispered as she slowly, very slowly, lowered her hand so it was no longer on her back. "You're such a tease. You could have at least worn panties." She murmured in her ear in way that made Alex understood Maggie was glad she hadn't.

"Because you're not?" Alex dropped the fork and cupped Maggie's face to kiss her deeply.

"Okay Danvers, bedtime."

"Bedtime." The agent nodded in agreement.

x

Maggie had woken up in Alex's arms hundreds of times before, but never naked. She smiled at the memories of the previous night. She had been scared it would be just a dream. But no, it was real. How could it be real? Maggie had no idea but she would not complain. Alex was not straight anymore and was opened to the idea of having a relationship. With her. Best date ever. Kara had been right all along. Was it because of her superpowers?

Her head was burried in Alex's neck and soon she was kissing her throat, which made the agent move.

"Tickles..." She said sleepily. "Don't tickle me." She added.

"Yeah? You didn't seem to mind last night." Maggie stopped kissing her neck like Alex told her. She kissed her chin instead. And then her cheek.

Alex smiled as she was assaulted with kisses.

"I didn't mind because I wasn't sleeping."

"Yes but this is the best way to wake up." Maggie pointed out.

"I guess it's better than the alarm on my phone." Alex streched her arms. It was pointless to go back to sleep now.

"Of course it is!" The cop laughed, then her face was serious again. "I had a very nice night babe." Maggie said softly, looking straight into Alex's brown eyes, making her blush.

"I... me too." The agent replied. She didn't hesitated because she didn't mean it. She definitely meant it. But unlike Maggie she wasn't comfortable talking about sex so openly. She never had. Maggie found it cute as hell. "When you think about it, you didn't have your kiss at our first date but yesterday we ended up... you know..."

"What can I say? You did a great job. By the way, you broke my heart when you decided not to kiss me."

"If it can makes you feel any better, I broke mine too." Alex winked.

"Damn it. You broke our hearts and you don't even care?! You are unbelievable." The cop rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Oh come on, I think I made it up to you last night Sawyer. Maybe it was my plan from the start. To make you want this kiss so bad." It was absolutely not her plan and Maggie knew it.

"No it wasn't. I hate you now. You don't kiss me even when you want to. It's going to be complicated between us."

"Oh you think so?" Alex raised an eyebrow before she jumped on her girlfriend. They both laughed and Alex continued; "I think it can work." I was her turn to be a kiss machine.

"Sure, when you put it like that."

 

 


	10. Thanks

This is not another chapter, I just wanted a few words to you and I figured it would be too long to write it in the end notes of the last chapter.

So here we are :'( I loved to write this silly story and now that you've reached the end I can tell you something I didn't want you to know before :p I said in the first chapter that the idea of this fanfiction came out of nowhere, and it really did. I posted it even though a part of me said don't do this. And after I posted it I was like what the hell am I going to write now? I had no idea what would happen next honestly. And guess what a part of me said I told you you shouldn't have done that x) But you guys were really encouraging and that's probably how I was able to make it. So I want to thank you for making it happen. 

Some of you said I should write other fanfictions and even if I am working on another one called Connection I'm not sure I'm going to post it because I used some details from it to complete Best Friends like Kara being an extrem shipper (I can't help I love Kara and Sanvers. She doesn't have a real impact on their relationship like in best friends though), faking something but it's not the dates this time, and probably other things I don't remember right now. What's new though is the strong relationship Maggie and Kara develops. And it's rated M this time.

Basically the summary is: Alex and Maggie are together for a month now and they finally decide to have sex. They try at least but it doesn't go as planned. It never goes as planned and Kara officially declares they are sexually cursed.

I'm not really inspired for the summary I have to admit xD. Another common point with best friends is the 'duh seriously? No way!' feeling you can have when you read it. Tell me if you still want me to post it.

One last thing, I don't know how but I'll make a new chapter because Sanvers will always be endgame to me and now more than ever I need to feel like it's not over and they will have their biggest gayest wedding like Alex said :D

Again, thank you for making it to the end, you have no idea how much it means to me. Love you all <3


End file.
